Aurora Australis
by ionegirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Aurora Borealis.' Three years after the Akatsuki's annihilation, the artist is on his way toward absolute revenge. Will he succeed? Or will everything he's worked for never gain that moment of gradeur?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Though, in my previous story, Deidara's eyes were amber or golden, in this story I'm going to keep them his actual eye color . . . turquoise. This is the sequel to Aurora Borealis, read that story and you won't be confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story! Except the ones that my insane mind creates! MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

Aurora Australis

Chapter One

* * *

"_Eos…" His head dropped to hers, his throat now successfully closing and his chest seized itself from opening. _

"_Dei…dara…?"_

_The soft and cracked voice of the woman in his arms startled him and he quickly drew away from her face. His eyes grew wide as she tried to look up at him but continually failed to even open her eyes. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but that wasn't what caught Deidara's attention. Instead, it was the soft smile that drifted over her lips and slowly fell. _

_He watched her, not truly knowing what to do with her. Her hand, frail and now white, touched his cheek and for a second, he saw those beautiful emerald eyes. _

"_Dei…dara… I … I…sor…" her breathy voice shattered something within him; pieces of glass inside him fell to the darkness below. _

_Eos's hand fell bit by bit back toward her blood-soaked side, and letting out a breath of air, the woman's body finally relaxed in his arms. _

_He stared at her for what seemed like hours, but was only a moment in time. A drop of water fell to her cheek and rolled down her soft curve. Deidara looked up but saw no clouds, just a pure blue sky. He looked down at her and then felt something wet fall down his own cheek. Slightly surprised, Deidara felt his cheek for a moment and realized he was crying. _

_Eos was . . . _

_Gone…_

* * *

The rain was falling once again . . . A rain that sent shivers up his spine everytime he was near it. Memories of old, caged inside his artsy book, yet the pages were always read. It was times like these that he wished it were him and not the one he tried to protect.

As the drizzle fell upon the broken ground, it created puddles all around the worn teashop, and removed all of the sounds of people rushing in from the rain. The trees around the shop were tall and green, beautiful in every aspect of true perfection and yet the knowledge that the beauty would disappear still inspired him. He was an artistic rogue who was no longer part of the organization Akatsuki. Amusingly, Deidara had fallen back into his old habits of getting contracts to blow things up again.

Blue eyes lazily peered out into the falling rain, the landscape behind and around faded away as if it were but a mere genjutsu, only there to deceive him. A familiar voice echoed out from it in a melodic tune, a voice that sounded like that of a swallow that he had once known. Her body, thin and tall, with her light brunette hair touching her lower back carefully, and her face turned away from him. There she was, caught in the rain, just like the times back then, however . . . her form wasn't really there. Her voice wasn't actually echoing through the teashop and filling each individual with the sweet happiness she always clung to. He couldn't actually walk out there and grab her and hold her tight. She was a moment in time, one that held a graceful grandeur that he had really never seen.

Most of all, she was a ghost.

Taking a small sip from the teacup in his hand, he once thought how to remove that wonderful woman from his mind, to make her just another face in the crowd of many. He willingly wanted to take away the pain from his heart, just like any normal human being, and continue on with his plot to destroy the girl who had caused his heart to bleed.

"Sir, would you like some more tea?" asked the young lady who looked at him kindly, her brown almond eyes peering down at him in almost a soothing way. He waved her away and she politely returned to her own business. His eyes went back to the area where the rain had once created an illusion for him of a simply stubborn, volatile, nineteen year old that had made his own scars sew themselves together.

It had been five years, five long years of remembering her death. He wasn't allowed to give her a most suitable burial but instead, he had to give her to the morgue in the nearest town. That was the last time he had seen her, her blue lips and breathless body lying on the metal table.

Two years after her death, the Akatsuki had been annihilated, or in better terms, disbanded because of some blond brat who thought that the world would be a better place if they were gone. If that brat only knew the beginning of the miseries in the world . . .

Since that time, he'd been on the run constantly and trying to pry his way into this new organization called "The Underground." He laughed everytime he heard it and even thought it; however, it was quite a good way to get to the person he most wanted to kill. Since the underground was basically an organization of assassin wannabe's and people who had connections to many of the places he needed to go.

Each time he tried to get in, they only pushed him away.

A coy smile worked its way onto his lips and his blue eyes closed, "if only they knew what they are dealing with, un." He whispered under his breath as to not gain any attention from the people who stood relatively close to him. At one time in the past, he was considered a true murderer, a person no one could stand being next to because of fear and other emotions. They would always steer clear of him in any time of the day or even in the night. He was an Akatsuki back then, making many people respect him and hate him.

Standing up from his table, he proceeded to leave the necessary amount of change when the waitress tapped his arm. Curiously, he turned his head toward the now short lady and felt a small grin work its way back onto his face.

Holding up the tray over her mouth, her eyes shook as she stared at him.

A familiar smirk grew bold onto his still rather young lips as his face turned fully toward her. "What, un?"

With the sudden sound of his smooth voice, the waitress jumped and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to bother you . . . but, what was your name?" Her eyes shut tight and she quickly bowed her head.

The smirk grew as he watched the blush work wonders to her small face. He still knew that it wasn't wise to tell others his name even when they believed he was dead. Nearly chuckling out loud, he took a silent step away from the waitress and jumped high into the trees.

When the lady opened her eyes next, the man she had been talking to had disappeared, all but his money for the tea remained.

* * *

"Excuse me leader, but I just received a message that a man named 'Deidara' wanted to join our organization. I suppose he's been trying to join for quite some time now." Said a man shadowed in the darkness of the barely lit room, only a small outline of his slender face was seen. On the other side of the room was a woman who sat underneath the light. Her blond locks glistened lightly as her turquoise eyes shot toward the man.

"I created this organization to attract the attention of a certain man . . . " her words were merely that of a hiss as she leaned further back in her chair and peered over the table to the mysterious man.

"It seems that the trap has been set, all he can do now is go by instinct . . . Let this man 'Deidara' join our little organization. He is, after all, a former member of the infamous Akatsuki."

Curious from this new information, the man across from her perked up, his voice carrying no enthusiasm, "Akatsuki, wow, he must be really something to be from that group. After all, it was only made up of S-rank missing nins, am I correct? Judging from that information . . . I would say that this guy 'Deidara' is probably a formidable ally."

Nami's eyes narrowed, "or, in other words, enemy."

* * *

Darkness - something that most people would call the epitome of evil - he, on the other hand, saw it as another part of himself. All around him there was nothing, no light, no refractions, nothing. It was a world void of art, of beautiful creations and beings so great that could only last in a few lingering moments.

He could feel his body become awash with loneliness. Turning around, he still couldn't see anything. There was still nothing around him. Maybe he was blind? Or maybe this was what his soul appeared to look like from within?

He shifted his weight slightly when he turned his head barely; scanning for something that probably wasn't there.

Then, something caught his eye and he turned his head completely too where he was first looking. Suddenly, he stood before an ocean, the first bits of light danced on the waves as if celebrating new life. The sky appeared to be that of a painting, with elaborate colors gracing the clouds.

He smiled and closed his eyes; he could almost smell the salty air. Almost feel the embrace of the wind and the warmth of the light.

When he opened his eyes next, a pair of feet stood before him. Intrigued, he completely opened his eyes and froze.

In front of him was a woman, her hair swaying to and fro around her waist. Her long blue kimono caught the strands of light that had been touching him.

His heart launched into his throat as he stared at the figure.

When the woman turned around, familiar fiery emerald met his blue eyes.

Eos?

She smiled, "Time to wake up, Sensei."

* * *

Deidara launched himself from his makeshift bed and took in labored breaths. If he had known that he would be dreaming of Eos, he would've forced himself to stay awake. Looking above him, he could see the rays of the sun.

It was noon.

He stared off into nothingness, not concentrating on anything in particular. He sat there until his racing heartbeat came to a regular rhythm.

Scoffing, Deidara pushed himself off the ground and proceeded to dust himself off, "Better late than never, un."

Ting!

He stopped in mid-movement.

_Something_ had hit him in the head.

And that something better pray that it isn't animated, for it to get passed his defenses is rather rare.

Glaring in the direction of his feet, Deidara immediately noticed the evil-doer in the form of a paper airplane. It was a poorly made piece of work with no true use at all. Also, paper airplanes flew in such awkward paths, that it'd be impossible to find the one who threw it.

Picking it up, he proceeded to unfold it and refold it in a better and faster version, minutely glancing at the word 'Underground.' Origami may not be in his field of fancy, but damn it, if someone should make an airplane out of paper, do it correctly!

Holding it up in both his hands, Deidara chuckled at his piece of art, "Now that's how you make a paper airplane! Un!"

Throwing the airplane in a direction he thought it would've come from, he watched in almost complete agony as it exploded into a puff of smoke.

Wait a second…

It had the word 'Underground' in it…

"Damn it, that probably had some information in it!"

Huffing, Deidara went back to the makeshift bed and grabbed his stuff, "That shinobi better give me another, un!"

Said shinobi, who had been watching the entire incident, had already hit his forehead in frustration. Then he attempted to make a better note with the needed information inside, however, this time tying it around the handle of a kunai.

Making it a test to see if this man was really capable of being part of the organization, the shinobi threw it toward Deidara's head.

Yet again, the note was deflected when the blond had thrown a shuriken at the darting kunai. He was good, even that shinobi had to admit, and no wonder that the leader of the organization wanted him so badly…

The shinobi grinned underneath his mask and disappeared, leaving a rather ruffled Deidara with his hand stuck in his clay bag.

"Hmph, he was a coward, un." said Deidara as he walked over to the knife lying on the ground.

"Any weapon that an enemy leaves behind will be beneficial to me, un." Grinning, he picked up the knife and saw that attached to it was a piece of paper. The grin on his face grew as he glanced to the place behind the tree where the shinobi had been located.

Inside the note, Deidara read aloud:

_"Deidara-san,_

_The Underground base is located 50 kilometers southeast of Stone village. Meet the members at the Green river, there they will take you to the base._

_-Leader"_

It had been quite some time since he heard someone refer to themselves as a 'leader.' Tossing the paper to the ground, Deidara let a word slip from the tip of his tongue.

"Whatever."

Only a few seconds after it hit the ground though, it again exploded into a puff of grey smoke.

* * *

"So, Hisoka, how'd it go?" queried a woman dressed in a strange golden kimono – one not at all like regular springtime kimonos. Her short dark brown hair intruded on her face and made her head appear larger than normal.

Landing hard on the ground, the shinobi removed his mask and the fabric wrapping his head, revealing a strong face with multiple scars across his cheeks, nose, and chin.

"Annoying," came his gruff voice as he squatted near the river, "he obliviously recreated my paper airplane note and let it detonate. It appeared he wasn't even aware that it had instructions on it."

"Maybe he was preoccupied?" Came another man as he slowly emerged from the barren landscape. His spiky brown head bent down as he strode toward the other two.

"Jun, what's the leader's commands?" once again asked the woman who now sat neatly on a rock.

Jun's narrow black eyes softened, "She wants us to make him feel pain."

"How?" said the bulky man by the river.

Shrugging, the smaller man smiled, "No clue, but if we can't make him feel some pain… then we lead him to the base. That's all she told me."

"Ho? She must love this newbie then?" The woman laughed meekly to herself, knowing that the leader would silence her if she had heard her.

"No, actually Suzume, he's a member of the Akatsuki."

Suzume angrily huffed, "Those men must enjoy killing since we've seen some of them already."

"If he's anything like the last one, we're doomed for." said Hisoka as he shivered at the thought of a power so evil, that it sent him to the ground. The bulky man may appear cruel and mean on the outside, but he really wasn't what he looked like on the inside.

"I think . . . It's best that we separate this time and give him little tests. Suzume, you'll be first, then Hisoka, and then me." The smile on Jun's face grew in that brief moment, and Suzume watched in amusement.

"Don't tell me . . . You're going to use _that_ against him?"

Jun hid his smile, "Now, now, little sparrow, I don't find it fair if I do that."

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

In the shadows, they wait silently, waiting for an opportunity to snare their victim and cause him absolute grief! However, they didn't plan the sadistic nature of one artist and his clay creations… Next chapter of Aurora Australis: The Underground.

* * *

Suzume: Sparrow

Hisoka: reserved

Jun: Obedient

* * *

A/N: So the first chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it was long enough to get the story going and to give you guys a hint as to what could possibly happen next. This story I only plan to be as long as 5 – 6 chapters. And as for Deidara, well, you guys get to read more about him!

Fanfic by ione


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "growls" I hate… writing… battle scenes…!

* * *

Aurora Australis

Chapter 2

* * *

Kami, how long had he been walking along this river? It seemed like ages and even the trees were starting to look the same. Wait, no, it was worse than that, the _rocks_ were looking oddly familiar at the same time.

It had been a two days walk from where he first received the note; it was much harder finding the Green River than walking to Stone Village and then finding the river.

He had gotten lost three times, had to use one-fourth of his clay, tripped on some ridiculous rocks, and then ran from Stone ANBU once. He was starting to wonder if his trip to 'The Underground' was really worth it.

Unfortunately for him, it was worth while for when he got into the base, starting to go up the ladder, he'd be able to find Nami.

Still, having a base in Rock Country wasn't something he, altogether, really wanted.

Rock Country held too many memories for him.

That's when he heard something and Deidara slowed to a halt, making it appear like he was stopping to have a drink. However, he didn't. The Green River was always known to have pollutants in it, if you drank from it, you'd probably die a week later from a fever.

Taking a seat on a nearby boulder, Deidara reached into his bag and did in fact need a drink, pulling out a bottle of water. He kept his eyes wide and alert to his surroundings, but keeping his posture to create the sense of weariness. He sat there for a good five minutes and still nothing happened. Were they watching him? Was it even the people that the 'leader' said would meet him?

Deidara sighed when he heard a slight movement in the boulders to the right of him. Then, he heard the small and faint sound of metal coming out of a handbag.

He frowned, "It's not going to work on me, un. I already know you're there and you don't have a chance with kunai or shuriken."

There was no sound after that.

Standing up, Deidara put his water bottle back into his bag on his right hip while his other hand dug into the pouch. If they were planning on attacking him, then it would be wise for him to show them what his art was like.

"You say don't use kunai or shuriken, and you are already digging into your pouch." came a feminine voice from beyond the rocks, causing Deidara to blink in bewilderment.

"A woman, un?"

From behind two large rocks to his right confidently strode a woman in a golden kimono. Deidara frowned and began to walk away, initiating a spark of anger from the woman behind him.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

He raised his hand in a gesture as 'goodbye' and kept walking, "I don't like to fight women, un."

Within a split second, a huge ax came slamming down next to Deidara. The dust flying into Deidara's face and hair, he glowered ahead of him as he let his hand fall quickly.

"It appears you don't mind fighting men though… un." He said with no enthusiasm, peering behind his shoulder to look at the woman.

In her left hand was the beginning of a chain while her right hand steadied the link to the huge ax. Deidara glanced at her posture which had a rather strange foot setting to be holding an ax.

The woman grinned at him and pulled slightly on the chain, "You know, you're kinda cute. Too bad I'm going to have hurt you."

Her right hand pulled the chain releasing the ax next to Deidara to go whizzing back to her.

Again, she held a strange posture when she caught the ax.

He wasn't too impressed, but decided to give the question a shot, "Are you part of The Underground?"

Setting the ax on the ground, she comfortably leaned on it, "So what if I am? What are you going to do, huh, hot shot?"

Deidara gave her the most self-satisfied grin he could ever muster. Oh, if Pein could be here to see him now, he'd enjoy every moment of it.

"Honestly, I'm going to shoot you straight into the air using the magnificent powers of explosion, un."

The woman laughed now, "So, you are the S-ranked criminal, Deidara. It's nice to know that you have some humor."

Who ever said he was trying to be funny?

Actually, he was quite serious.

"Are you part of this country, un?" The blond turned fully around, smiling as he did so.

The woman shook her head, "I came from Rain country several months ago."

"Un?" Deidara blinked, almost happy to see a Rain Ninja come from there.

Too bad he was going to blow her to smithereens though.

She watched as Deidara's hands began moving, almost like he was crushing something in his hand. It was quite amusing, maybe he was trying to show off to her by acting like he was crushing a rock? She couldn't quite tell, but she did know he was up to something.

With ease, she lifted the ax into both hands and playfully narrowed her eyes. "Deidara-san, whatever you have planned, it won't work on me. I'm not your average Kunoichi."

He didn't expect her to be at all, she would've been trying her best to smite him within one blow. Kunoichi's usually ran their lives with emotions, this one was more than likely no different but at least held some technique –some – and control.

Deidara opened and lifted his hands in protest, still smiling as he let his art fall to the ground without her knowing. Her eyes were instead on his palms.

"Miss… um…"

The woman stood tall in her moment of glory, "Suzume, is what you can call me."

"Suzume-san," he smiled cutely at her, "What is your definition of art?"

Suddenly Suzume's moment of glory shrank down to a moment of being dumbfounded. What had he just asked her? Was he joking, or was this part of his plan?

She warily eyed him, "Definition?"

Deidara nodded, "Un!"

Tightening her hold on her ax, she swung it at him with full force, "THIS!"

Her laughter, kami, did her laughter make him seize in disgust.

Leaping from his spot, he took a rest on top of a rock just beside the water. She grinned this time, and held tightly to the ax.

'He's landed near the water, on a rock that is still probably slippery. If I use a bushin to catch him off-guard and make him jump on the water, then I could easily in that amount of time swing it back at him!' Suzume thought and congratulated herself on such a great plan. Forming the seals to make a bushin, her smile grew.

But so did Deidara's, he recognized the seal; he knew what was probably going to happen since he was right on the water's edge. He wasn't too scared of the currents in the river, so he could go along with her plan. Acting was something he had learned to do because of Itachi.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, came the bushin of the brown haired woman. Ax held above her head, ready to thrust it down on him. Deidara quickly jumped for the river, his eyes however, still lay on the real woman. Landing on the water carefully, Deidara watched in amusement as she pulled the ax straight back toward her body again.

Promptly, he slammed his hands together in a seal and chuckled out loud. She noticed this and questioned it.

"Wha-?"

"KATSU!"

Her eyes immediately shut as her own ax betrayed her, sending her body against the rocky ground. She tried protecting her head, but ended up banging it on a rock.

Barely conscious, she glared at the man who suddenly appeared before her.

"H-how?"

Deidara smirked, "I noticed immediately that your posture was weak and I knew that would be the best time to hit you. While we were 'chit-chatting,' I was creating a tarantula with my hand. Something you noticed but didn't quite understand," Deidara took a squat next to her twitching body.

"Hence why I asked you if you were from this country and then proceeded to throw you off guard with a question you are not used to hearing." His rejoicing blue eyes closed then, "It was just a lack of understanding your enemy, un."

She tried to lift her head, all the while she cursed him through gritted teethe, "D-damn…"

Deidara lifted his hand and flattened it, then hit her straight in the neck, knocking her unconscious.

He stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and standing, "I really hate fighting women, un."

Glancing to the area right behind the boulders, he could see a mountain that jutted straight in the air, its peak opaque by the sun's light. He stepped over the woman, and continued walking down a convenient valley.

This was starting to get fun . . .

* * *

"So . . . Suzume was defeated huh? And so quickly?"

Jun wasn't surprised as he spoke into his neck microphone, Suzume could take people extremely lightly at times. Unfortunate for her, she took the wrong person lightly. Jun's dark blue eyes landed on the woman in the back of the room.

"An explosion, huh?" He held no interest in his voice, the man known as Deidara was a branded terrorist.

"Right. Hisoka, make sure he doesn't slip through your fingers, okay?"

With a small pause and then a beep, Jun sighed and bowed his head.

"You were right. He _is_ a formidable enemy."

On the opposite side of the room, all lights were turned off, eliminating the small ability to see the leader completely. He knew she was there, he knew she was smirking. Jun just smiled though, feeling her intense gaze on his face.

"Do you truly believe Hisoka was the correct choice, Jun?" She queried, her voice nearly laughing at the thought of a man like Deidara falling to a soft, battle worn man like Hisoka.

Jun laughed, "No, I really didn't expect him to be a good candidate. I just thought it might be fun for our newbie is all."

The leader glared at him, "I did _not_ want it to be fun for him. I ordered you to give him pain, not joy!"

Jun raised his hands in defense, "But dear leader, if we give him pain, his ego might be hurt and may not join our little family."

She laughed at him darkly, holding back the urge to throw whatever was closest to her. However, her shadow leaned back into her chair, and a small scoff was heard. Jun knew he had won the battle, but to do this tactic again would end up hurting him and his position.

Deciding to defend Hisoka, he smiled, "Besides, Hisoka is an earth-user much like this Deidara. It'll be interesting what kind of earth will win? Will the older and experienced earth defeat the young and chivalrous earth?" Jun shook slightly with enjoyment, "My, my, my, I wonder if Hisoka will make it out alive."

The brown haired man continued to chuckle to himself.

"He will." The woman spoke.

Jun stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Deidara may be an S-ranked criminal, but he didn't join the Akatsuki because he wanted to. Deidara is actually soft at heart; he just acts tough on the outside." She smirked again, playing with the ends of her blond hair.

Jun's smile unexpectedly turned baleful, as he peered at her through his eyebrows, "We seem to know from experience what exactly this man is."

The woman leaned forward in her chair, her face now clearly in view, "I've had a brush with death with him a couple of times."

* * *

Lifting the water bottle up to the light, Deidara pouted. He was all out of water, and the sun was still up.

Kami, he hated Rock Country!

He looked to his right, seeing the river still flowing as rapid as it ever did. There was no way in Hell he'd drink that sludge.

"Are you thirsty newbie?" yelled a man from across the clearing. Deidara blinked at him, 'Now where have I seen you… un?'

Deidara slightly shook his water bottle which was still above his head, "You got any I can have… un?"

The man smiled darkly, "Nope."

The blond shrugged and put away his empty bottle and scratched the back of his head.

"Where have I seen you? You look so familiar . . . un."

The man before him placed his hands into an Earth-style seal and gave a soft laugh.

Deidara saw it his hands come together and pouted, "Not another battle, un."

The man laughed as he slammed his hands onto the ground, the earth around Deidara erupted.

Well, he was from Stone Village, that much was for certain.

Throwing his hand into his bag, Deidara quickly pulled out some clay and molded it in his hands. He felt the ground beneath him disintegrate and his body was beginning to fall.

'Crap!' thought Deidara as he threw the bird beneath him. Water in the walls of the hole started to slowly burst its way in.

Putting his hands together, the bird grew to its correct size and Deidara landed on it. He had fallen a good 30 feet into the bottomless pit and now the top was starting to close.

"Oh no you don't, un!" Swiftly throwing his hand into his bag again, he could feel the mouth chewing speedily. The light was diminishing and the water was now coming at full force. Deidara threw his other arm over his mouth and nose to protect him from the falling poison.

* * *

Hisoka smirked at a job well done. There was no way an explosion could save him now. The ground he had laid down was none other that coarse granite, a shaky rock but sturdy enough to withstand age's impacts. Taking a couple steps away, he turned his back on the newly formed dirt and pressed the microphone button.

"Jun, I finished him off!"

* * *

Surprised, Jun looked slightly to Nami, and whispered, "Um . . . you finished him off?"

Nami couldn't have moved any quicker at that moment, as her hand briskly went to the microphone in Jun's hand. Turning it up all the way, she yelled, "WHAT?! You killed him!? Hisoka, you idiot! You were supposed to give him pain, not KILL him!"

Jun could literally feel the sweat drop run down his forehead, "Nami-sama, don't you think that was a little loud?"

* * *

It indeed was loud as Hisoka had quickly taken and thrown the microphone to the ground in utter pain. He shuddered and pushed the button again, this time holding the ear piece to a good distance.

"I'm sorry, leader, I forgot we needed him alive and-"

"AND WHAT, HISOKA!? WHEN YOU GET BACK, PREPARE FOR THE CONSEQUENCES!!"

Hisoka shuddered, "Leader, please forgive me!!"

BAH-BOOM!!

Without a seconds notice, a giant explosion occurred right behind him, sending him flying away from the fissure of dirt. Hisoka quickly looked up, completely baffled to see his jutsu had failed. There, floating 12 feet above the newly created hole, was Deidara, not looking any where to happy.

Hisoka grimaced, "Leader…"

"What!" She yelled.

"Forget about that punishment, he's still alive."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS HISOKA! FANTASTIC!"

"But leader…"

"What?!"

"I may not be in a few moments… over and out."

* * *

Nami stared at the microphone at a loss of words. Wait, Deidara was still alive?

She had actually believed Hisoka had done the evil deed by killing her very own flesh and blood?

Nami laughed at herself, she got so riled up over nothing. Looking up, she handed the now scared Jun the microphone and walked back to her seat. Jun just stood there, looking amazed at the microphone and was just glad he wasn't on the other side. Sighing, he set the communication piece on the table and began walking out.

"Where are you going?" Nami angrily questioned.

Jun glanced back with a smile, "To go and welcome our brother."

Nami twitched at the statement, sending a familiar flare of hatred up through her spine. If he only knew how right he was.

* * *

Deidara shook with violent fury, biting his now bleeding lip in near full-front anger. The only people who could really tick him off the edge were the Uchihas. But, this man managed to break that little Uchiha record that he had piled up.

"Do you realize . . ." Deidara began as calmly as he could muster but horribly failed, "HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP WATER OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS, UN?!"

The man took a wary step away from Deidara, who had now put both hands into his bags. Oh no, he was NOT going to be easy on this guy, in fact, he was going to give the man his own little treatment.

Grabbing a kunai the man threw it at Deidara who hastily pulled out a hand and caught the weapon. He stared at it for a moment, his anger faltering, and then his livid blue eyes went back to Hisoka who twitched in response.

"You . . . You were that shinobi who threw that crappy piece of art at me, un."

Hisoka's eyebrow twitched, was that all the blond could remember?

Dropping the kunai onto the ground, Deidara looked into both his hands. He had created four small birds in all, and the expression that the blond wore went completely to that of doom.

"I'll show you why . . . stupid people should never try art, UN!" Throwing the four birds, they zoned in on the man rapidly. Hisoka shuddered a bit before turning to run.

"I'll teach you, un." Deidara's eye widened, "ART IS A BANG!!"

Forming the final seal, all four birds detonated, sending a rather alarmed and injured Hisoka flying into the poisonous water.

Deidara smiled as he watched the man stay afloat, and let his bird land on the ground, puffing into smoke and becoming a clay creature yet again. He picked it up, and briefly laughed at the man in the river.

"H-help me! I-I can't s-swim!!"

Deidara glared, "What about me, un?! You threw me into a hole filling up with that stuff! You find your own way out, un!"

He placed the bird back into his bag and once again, made his way down through the valley, listening to the gargling sound of a man trying to stay above the water.

'He'll die in a few days if he doesn't get treatment, un.' Deidara thought as he moved his arms to dry the water on them.

'I'm even lucky I didn't get any of that water in either one of my mouths. . .'

* * *

He was tired, he was thirsty, and finally the sun over Rock Country was going down. Night was promptly coming as he could feel the slight chill in the air come back. Up ahead of him was a mountain, and strangely enough, there was a huge two-door entrance in the shadow of it.

'That's stupid,' he thought, 'they should have it on the side that has no light.'

Walking up, he could see two guards, dressed in jounin attire. This forced Deidara to stop and curiously stare at them.

One man noticed him and yelled, "What's your name?"

Deidara rested his hands in his coat pockets and smiled, "Deidara."

The guards' faces at that moment were astonished.

The one on right was the first to speak, "You were the one to defeat Suzume-kun?"

Suzume-kun?

Crap, these men must've liked her.

He's not going to step into that puddle. . .

Deidara decided to change the subject, "Is this The Underground then?"

Both men nodded and went to the middle of each doorway, pushing it with brute force.

The blond smiled; finally he was on his way for revenge. He was going to make Nami pay for what she did to his only love. That, of course, was miles away from where he was now. That part of the plan had yet to be figured out when he finds out where she is located.

When the doors opened all the way, there was another empty room with a man standing in the middle of it. He smiled at Deidara, a smile that told the artist all to well that the man was hiding something.

However, Deidara found it more suitable to slouch and whine at the moment, "Not _another_ battle . . . un."

The man with shaggy hair let out a whole-hearted laugh, "No, no, Deidara-san, I'm not here to _fight_ you."

Deidara narrowed his eyes questioningly, "Then why are you the only one standing in the middle of an empty room?"

The man chuckled, "Deidara-san, if I were to fight you and _lose_, then who would guide you throughout the facility?"

'Touché.' Deidara thought as a notorious smile fell back onto his lips.

The man noticed this and again chuckled, "Deidara-san, please let me introduce myself. My name is Jun, the leader's right hand man."

Deidara's eyes grew suddenly; this man did _not_ look like he could hurt a fly. However, there was that smile that proved all presumptions of the man wrong. He was hiding something, and using one hell of a mask to hide it. Deidara knew that mask all to well, since he himself had worn it for so many years.

"Welcome to The Underground . . . Deidara-san." said Jun as he held out his hand, gesturing to Deidara that he was welcome.

Deidara stood straight now, and proceeded to walk into the corridor. It was surprisingly elaborate, with paintings of past men on the wall and a red carpet leading up to the very end of the large room. He head the doors close behind him, but wasn't affected as Deidara's eyes scanned the room.

"This is our meeting hall. Well, sort of, this is where all the higher-ups like myself come to have meetings." The man explained, noticing Deidara curiosity about the first room of the facility. "Trust me, Deidara-san, this isn't the only major room."

Deidara's eyes fell upon the well-kept Jun who smiled yet again.

The mountain seemed so small outside, how could the place be any bigger?

Oh… that's right…

The Underground

Hint, hint, wink, wink.

Deidara shook his head and laughed, "So how far does this place go down?"

Jun looked at Deidara then, almost astonished that the blond had asked that type of question.

He scratched his cheek and looked up to the ceiling, "Lowest we have is around 150 feet below."

150 feet?!

What?!

Deidara nearly felt his mouth drop, 'Now why didn't Pein-sama think of that?'

Jun turned toward a dark hallway, "Well, Deidara-san, want to see the rest?"

Deidara grinned, of course he did! If this place was really that huge, then he was sure he'd have some major fun.

The brunette nodded and led Deidara down through mazes of rooms, each one having its own characteristics. He got to see the main meeting room, and some other odd rooms for training.

Deidara was still curious, "So, what all rooms are exactly in this place, un?"

Jun stopped in his tracks, again acting like it was a strange question.

"There's a kitchen, rooms for other members, two libraries, the main meeting room, the first room, 5 training stations . . ." He paused for a moment and looked down but quickly looked toward Deidara, "and there's also an underground garden!"

Intrigued, Deidara frowned, "How is there an underground garden?"

Jun laughed, "Our leader's brilliant, she found that there was a problem breathing that low underground and planted a garden. She has lights fixed in it so that the plants think they're getting actual sunlight."

'Wow, that was pretty intelligent; maybe The Underground had some smart people.'

"I'd like to see that garden sometime, un." Deidara whispered, his thoughts started to drift back to old times.

"It's forbidden." Jun equally whispered back.

Deidara's eyes shot back up, "Why? It's a garden, why should it be forbidden?"

Jun shook his head, "Leader has pronounced it forbidden to everyone except for her."

Deidara smiled, "So your – our leader is hiding something, un."

Jun shrugged, "It's the general consensus, but no one has ever seen it. I know where it is, but I never have a chance to go inside."

Deidara as well shrugged and caught himself repeating what Jun did, and glared at the floor. He was falling back into his old fashion again, repeating what the others did and making fun of it. Jun had also noticed, and had started to chuckle, but not the same chuckle as before.

It almost appeared like he was annoyed.

"Come this way, Deidara-san, I'll show you to your room."

Tbc…

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

The underground base is surely a huge place, Deidara learns to find out the hard way when he runs into someone… he really never expected to see again… Next Chapter: Her whereabouts…

* * *

Kami – God (I'm sure you all already knew that :3)

* * *

A/N: "twitches like a mad man" soda soda soda soda soda COFFFEEEEE!!! AHAHAHAHAHA! I …. Have… finished… ANOTHER CHAPTER! SQUEE! And it's a good 18 pages long! CHA! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, though the battle scenes were kinda monotonous… uhhhh… my sisters wanted me to make the battles a little more aggravating for Deidara, they said that the battles had to be organization worthy. . . but. . . I don't think so! Deidara is smart, hates Uchihas, and loves explosions… in a artsy… kind of… way? Eh he? Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm… extremely… tired now… brain… is… dead… "Falls to floor and falls asleep"

To my reviewers!

"Throws cookies" I LOVE YOU ALL! Your comments keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

He had been stuck in this god forsaken hole in the ground for a little over a week and he had become quite accustomed to being lost. One moment he'd be wandering through the empty isles of the library and the next he'd be in the kitchen – which was three floors above his floor.

The library was always a good place to go. Though, he could only find just the one. The other one seemed to always outsmart him and throw him back into the previous room. Evil rooms, they were apparently one step ahead of him.

Deidara had found his room again, for the third time that day, and had reacquainted himself with his bed, falling onto his back lazily.

Sure, there were training rooms that he could torture amateurs in by use of clay. Yes, there were two libraries and one he could only hope to find. He had found all the rooms in the building except for the 'forbidden' garden.

Why should a garden be forbidden?

Did it hold some priceless secrets?

Deidara stared at the stone ceiling, finding all of the tiny cracks interesting. His room was pretty much bare, as were all the others, and he inevitably shared his room with someone else. Who that someone else was, he didn't know, the person was never in the room.

The blond snickered, 'Maybe he's dead.'

Rolling over in his bed, he stared at his hand, the mouth in it stayed closed and appeared peaceful. It was hard to imagine a S-ranked criminal such as himself having all the time on his hands without the worry of some idiot to ruin things.

"Oi! Newbie, I need a few words with you." came the irritated voice of a rather familiar female. Deidara only slightly glanced down at her, a smirk trying to break his relaxed face. There was that woman again who carried the huge ax, and the wounds from their fight were still evident on her skin. He noticed then that she was a rather pale woman, making her body appear like it was as fragile as a toothpick . . . and the tips of it still hurt.

"Un?" was Deidara's only response as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Her body wasn't turned toward him, as a matter of fact, she was only giving him her profile next to the door.

"You . . . do you realize how much pain Hisoka is going through right now?"

Deidara felt his eyebrow twitch, "Do I care, un?"

Of course he didn't care, that man named Hisoka had tried to nearly drown him in a hole filling with lethal doses of poison.

Wasn't it fair that he do the same to the other guy?

She glared at him through fiery eyes, "That river is poisoned, you knew that being from this country."

Well, at least he thought it was fair.

The blond just merely shrugged, "And?"

Her mouth dropped as she stared at him, "How can you be so cruel? That river could've killed one of your comrades!"

"I do not consider someone who intends to fight me a comrade; I consider them the enemy at that very moment, un. If you have a problem, go and talk with 'your' precious leader and leave me out of it." He said nonchalantly, falling back onto his bed was a loud 'thud.' He didn't hear anything for the longest time, he almost felt like the woman had disappeared but he knew all to well she was staring at him.

"You . . ." she started, "you are an idiot. So careless."

Yet, this careless idiot managed to knock her out so easily…

He heard her heels walk closer to him, "You must think you're really tough, after defeating me and Hisoka like you did. Who are you really?"

Deidara remained quiet when he heard her stop next to his bed, her beady ebony eyes peering down at him. He could feel her intense stare, feel it penetrating his skin on his face. Still, he didn't move and this brought more frustration to the woman.

"Suzume-san?" It had been the first time in a while that he had been polite, barely opening his eyes to gaze at the woman beside him.

She nodded when she saw this, "yes?"

He once again lifted himself off his back to rest on the side of the bed, and he leaned over to rest his elbows on his legs.

"If I were to ask you 'who are you exactly?' how would you reply, un?"

She scoffed as if the answer was quite obvious, "Easy, I'd tell you."

"Oh?" Deidara tried to hold back the bite in his reply, but failed miserably. Standing up, he turned toward Suzume and walked toward her. He didn't stop, however, until his face was only a few inches from hers leaving her flustered and confused all in the same.

"Suzume-san, do you really want to know who I am, un?"

She eyed him curiously, but still nodded. Deidara smirked and rested his hand on the pole of the bed.

"I … am…"

Why was he being so mysterious? Was there a point to his obscure personality?

Cheerfully, Deidara perked up and placed his hands on his hips, "An artist, un!"

Nearly feeling the need to fall on her head, Suzume just stared at him and his cheesy grin. He appeared so confident in himself; it almost drove her off the edge. Luckily for her, she had some patience left in her.

"Whatever." She waved at him and then handed him a note from her sleeve. "Here."

The blond curiously grabbed hold of the piece of paper and watched as the woman walked off. Then, he opened it slowly.

"Second floor, room 115. Come ASAP." He read aloud, and then crumpled the piece of paper and thought for a bit. Suddenly, the piece of paper exploded in his hands making Deidara jump back alarmed.

"Damn this place and their exploding notes, un!"

* * *

Deidara stared at the huge door nearly feeling the need to blow it up in aggravation.

Why the hell hadn't he seen this door before?! It was colossal!

Oh wait, he was in the lower levels of the base all the time. Where he was now, he was basically above the base.

Opening the door, a single blue eye gazed upon something wooden. Fully opening the door proved to him that he was indeed in the other library that he had been trying to find for so long. He gazed unbelievingly at all the isles of books, standing so tall that there was indeed a ladder to be used. In the back of the room, he could see a window, and the sun's rays brightened the room more that simple candles and light fixtures did.

Then, the sound of a child's laughter caught his ears.

No way…

A child in a base?

What kind of place was this?

Deidara quickly looked around; it was certainly a library in the base. It almost stunned him when he heard the laughter, innocent and ignorant echoing in its voice.

Walking ahead, he followed the voices which led him to the window. And as he turned, the creator of the laughter caught his eyes.

Sitting before him, with a book and toys scattered about, was a man and the said child. The man wore a dark coat, much like his own, and had short black hair. His hands were gloved, the only part of the man's body that could be seen was his neck and face. The child, a little more disturbing, appeared to be around the ages of four or five. He was a small child who had short blond hair and large blue eyes.

Deidara could nearly feel himself smile, the child look somewhat familiar to what he looked like when he was a youngling.

Almost as if he sensed Deidara in the room, the dark man chuckled, "it's been a while, hasn't it? Deidara-_senpai_."

Now he really was stunned as his feet nor could his body move when the all-to-familiar voice rang in his ears.

"To…bi?"

* * *

"Where is Taro?" Nami demanded as she stormed up to Jun, fists clenched tightly as she was prepared to massacre the man in front of her. Jun stared blankly at his leader as she approached and handed back the notebook of papers to his lackey.

"I sent him with his babysitter, after all, he is a child and he is too young to be wandering the base alone." Toward the end of his sentence, Jun's lips curved upward as he was pointing out the obvious. Nami glared more intensely this time, her fist striking his jaw as her immediate response.

"You idiot! Don't state such evident facts to me and try and cover your own stupid mistake!" her words bit eagerly into him, as his face stay turned away from her, the smile now gone.

"I wasn't, Nami-sama, I merely thought that another person could take better care of him." He slightly turned his head to her, but kept his face hidden.

"Oh?! Who did you send Taro with?" She placed her hands on her hips, her blue eyes peering at him through her eyebrows.

Jun smiled and she saw it, "Just Uchiha, Madara."

* * *

No, it couldn't be Tobi, he died when Deidara . . .

Deidara could nearly feel his eyes shake in bewilderment. There was no possible way that Tobi could survive that last battle.

There was just no way.

The man before Deidara stared up at him through onyx eyes, piercing and yet a slight softness to them.

"Sorry, Deidara-san, I'm not Tobi." Said the man with a smile, the child behind grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled slightly.

Deidara let out a constricted gasp of air and let his own muscles relax once more. Good, so this man wasn't Tobi, it was a relief to know that, a load of his mind in a sort of a way.

The man scratched his cheek nervously, "At one time I was Tobi, but now you can call me Madara."

Said constricted breath came back and bit him painfully in his chest. Wait, this guy was, at one time in the past, the idiot who walked around with him and annoyed him to no end? This was the man who hid behind that mask?

Deidara smiled, there was no way that this . . . caretaker . . . was Tobi.

Madara blinked a few times at Deidara, nearly surprised by the man's reaction. He thought it was best to leave off the last bit of his name for his own safety. Deidara and Uchiha's did not particularly mix well. To give an example, Deidara was the water, and the Uchiha Clan was the oil, they simple could never mix to become another medium.

"Mara-san, play with me!" begged the child who Madara had forgotten briefly about. The little boy had been tugging on his sleeve this entire time but found that no voice was not the way to go. He turned and smiled down at the boy nervously and removed the small hand from the black fabric.

"Sorry Taro, there's a man here who I think I should talk to." He smiled kindly, a smile Deidara had imagined Tobi to have worn.

Yet, Deidara still stood there, his blue eyes stared down at the man and child.

"You mean… you really are… Tobi, un?"

Madara turned to face Deidara once again and nodded quickly.

"Yes, I believe I already stated that, Deidara-san."

Something inside him twitch, an old feeling of annoyance jumped straight up through his body. However, instead of wanting to murder the man in front of him, he used another tactic and hastily changed the subject.

"Who's the boy, un?"

When Deidara's eye met with the child's it was almost as if the boy knew he was acknowledged.

"I Taro!" He yelled happily, nearly jumping onto the black haired man who was also nearly knocked over.

"Hey! Stop, I'm not a bean bag, Taro-chan!" Madara laughed as he grabbed the child and helped him up.

Taro looked up at Deidara who didn't seem impressed and blinked childishly, "Who you?"

Deidara turned then and began to walk off down one of the isles, "I don't feel the need to answer that, un."

Suddenly, the child was right in front of him, obviously trying to stop himself from running down another isle. Deep blue eyes glared up at Deidara, nearly frustrated as Taro huffed.

"Tell me now!" He ordered, and something inside Taro seemed all to familiar. But Deidara waved it off before he could recognize it.

"Taro-chan, that isn't the way you ask for someone's name." Madara chuckled as he walked toward the boy.

Deidara just equally glared at the child, letting his hands fall to his side.

"Deidara-san, please forgive Taro-chan, he's one of the children who the leader chooses to take care of. He looks up to leader as well, so please understand that he receives some of her attitude."

Deidara's glare broke from Taro's and shot to Madara's. He was tired of this 'leader' crap from everyone, tired of hearing it from another members mouth, tired of listening to everyone's praises about their leader. He was tired of not knowing.

"Leader, leader, leader. What's so great about this leader that you guys find so appealing? Why is it that _you_, Tobi, look up to this woman who is a leader, un?"

"First off," Madara stiffened as he placed his hands on Taro's shoulders, "Deidara-san, please call me Madara, 'Tobi' is no longer my name. And secondly, are you telling me that you don't know who our leader is, Deidara-san? Since that is why I figured you joined 'The Underground' in the first place."

Deidara's glare intensified, "No, I know nothing of this leader. The reason why I joined this stupid organization was to get some leads on Nami, un!"

Taro's eyes grew in surprise and Madara shook his head, "You have a wonderful sense of direction."

"What is that supposed to mean, un?!"

Black eyes peered down at the child, then rose to meet Deidara's icy glare.

"You plan on getting revenge, don't you?"

Taking a step forward, Deidara's hand reached out for the rim of Madara's collar, "I plan on killing her, un!"

"NO!"

Deidara stopped, all his movements, his breathing, and even his own mind went blank. He felt the brisk movements of the child run to the side of the two men, innocent eyes widened with fear.

"Don't kill Nami-chan! She takes care me and mommy! You," Taro's eyes clouded with tears, "you mean guy!" With that said, Taro threw his hand and Deidara and hit him in the leg. Deidara didn't budge, he just watched the child as he hit him in the leg. Madara sighed and removed Deidara's hand from his neck and grabbed the boy.

"Mara-san, Nami-chan can't die. I don't want her to!" Taro shook his head in disbelief, as the man held onto the child's arms.

"Don't worry, Taro-chan."

"How… How does that child know . . . Nami?" Deidara's voice was low, aghast of what the child had said.

"Like I said, you have a wonderful sense of direction Deidara." Madara stood, his back turned toward Deidara.

"Nami . . . is our leader." Madara whispered back to Deidara, who could nearly feel himself fall. Instead, Deidara chuckled at it, and his chuckles grew to horrendous laughs. He fell against the bookcase and continued to laugh.

"Nami . . . is my leader?" he tried to catch his breath before he continued, "the irony! The little brat was able to go this far, un?"

Madara stifled his fast approaching glare, "Deidara, every member has the right to speak with their leader. Why don't you go ask Jun-san if you can meet with her?"

His reply nearly sounded like he had spat the last bit out, almost distasteful in Deidara's sudden chuckling.

Trying to gain control of his voice, Deidara gave a toothy grin back to Madara.

"I might just go and do that, un."

Madara slightly smiled, "if you really are going to go talk to Nami, could you take this child with you?"

Taro peered up at his caretaker then to Deidara, "Taro go with him?"

"Taro-chan is under the care of Nami, and no one knows exactly where he came from." Madara nudged the child carefully forward, hoping for Deidara to understand.

But Deidara wasn't interested yet again, "He's probably her son, and if that's the case I'm not taking him."

"Nami-chan not my mom." Taro giggled at Deidara and quickly took the few steps up to Deidara and grabbed his hand. The taller blonde blinked curiously at the child and almost had an impulse to remove his hand. He didn't of course, it was just a child.

"Mommy is my mom!" Gleefully Taro tugged on Deidara's hand while the elder frowned at Madara.

"Erm . . ." was all Deidara could manage as he was pulled away.

Madara grinned as he waved Deidara off, "Don't blow him up Deidara-senpai-i!"

Twitch.

That . . . was definitely Tobi.

* * *

Curious wasn't the correct word at the moment as Taro skipped ahead. 'Curious' was actually a little below of what Deidara was feeling as he watched the child take his footsteps happily forward. Who exactly was Taro? Where did he come from? Why was he in this base? Why was he under the care of Nami?

Best of all, where was his parents?

"I can't wait to see Mommy! She probly misses Taro!" the younger blond quickly stopped and turned around, "Deidawa-san, wanna meet Mommy some day?"

A child . . . that's all Taro was, an innocent human being who saw everything as purely as possible.

Deidara slightly smiled, "un . . . some day, Taro."

The boy stared strangely at Deidara; maybe it was the tone of his voice that removed the smile from the kid's face.

"Taro-chan! My, did you bring me most abundant grief." From beyond them stood a suited Jun, dressed in his usual light blue and white suit.

Taro turned toward Jun, his smile still didn't return.

Jun's eyes fell upon Deidara who in return gave a slight glower. Yes, he was put in charge of the brat, leave him alone.

"Oh, Deidara-san, you look to be quite the father figure."

Nevermind the comment.

Forget about it!

"Die and go to hell . . . un."

Jun laughed, "Come now, Deidara-san, there's nothing bad about that. After all, you're around the age where you should have kids now."

Deidara glared, "So is Uchiha, Madara, however he doesn't have children."

Jun suddenly shivered at the name, his face dropped from sight as his hair suddenly became a shield.

Did he just touch a nerve or something?

"Taro, let's go."

Taro slowly budged from his spot and walked up to Jun.

"Wait!"

Jun's face twitched, "What is it? Deidara-san . . . do you need something else?"

Something in Jun's voice changed, something more vicious than Deidara was accustomed in the normal gleeful Jun.

"I need to go speak with the leader, un." Deidara's heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing his sibling. Nami was finally going to pay.

"Fine, follow me, I need to return Taro anyways."

Deidara smirked, "Thank you, un."

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. . .

How hard could it be to find one single child in this base? It was not like an entire army of children were kept in the lowest regions of earth just for her.

No, that would be stupid.

Tap, tap, tap!

Jun was certainly taking his time, keeping her waiting in her office all alone underneath a freaking blinking light.

Really, the dramatic 'Oh, I'm evil!' light was starting to annoy even her!

Then again, the only reason she took on this role as leader of the evil brigade wasn't simply to lure Deidara into her vicinity. However, it wasn't all peaches and cream when she had to keep a bunch of criminals together without any opposition. She was extremely fortunate to find Jun, who had in fact found her after hearing of her idea to start an organization. He was her right hand man, her accomplice in crime, and someone who at times, completely confused her.

And so help her if Jun didn't do his duty and keep Taro safe while he was outside.

She'll murder if Taro was harmed.

Nami took a deep breath, hoping to calm her racing heart.

Knock, knock!

As if something absolutely unknown snapped within her torso, Nami shot up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Come IN!" she ordered in her frustrated tone, hoping that her blue eyes would kill the man that would first come in.

When the door opened and a little boy ran in though, her face slightly softened. Taro, coming around to her in his usual enthusiasm, had pounced her leg and held onto her. Behind Taro was said man that was supposed to be watching the boy, a familiar smile held onto his lips.

"Jun you are so-"

"Nami-sama, there is someone here to meet you." His voice held something in it, and she keenly remembered what that 'something' was to Jun.

"Who?"

"He's quiet! Taro try speakin to him, but he don't speak!"

"Oh?" Nami looked down at the child as she heard a pair of footsteps enter the room. She knelt down by Taro and began to fix his shirt, buttoning the top button that apparently needed some more stitches.

When the door closed and Jun had made his leave, all that lingered was silence.

Nami was the first to speak up, a devilish grin on her face, "I was wondering when you'd find out . . . brother."

* * *

_Soft pattered steps ran down the hallway, new shed tears fell from her curved cheeks. Her kimono blocked her ability to run efficiently and made her trip a couple of times while a woman pleaded for her to come back._

_No, they weren't going to do it! No!_

_They weren't going to take her brother!_

"

* * *

"Brother! Brother, wait up!" yelled a little girl as she once again fell into the ground. All the other children around stared at her like she was some foreign object and only shook their heads when she began to dust off her dress.

"Brother!" she once again called as she made her way through the crowd, this time running a bit slower. When a familiar blond came into view, she stepped onto the grey kimono and started to fall.

"Oi!" Deidara threw out his arms and grabbed the girl, "Nami, don't run, you idiot! Do you realize what Father and Mother would say if they noticed you all torn up _again_?"

Nami straightened her clothes and looked down, "sorry."

Deidara looked to his bag that he had dropped while catching her and his eyebrow twitched. She knew what he had sacrificed in order to keep her out of trouble. He had dropped his bag full of his newly made creations and they had all probably been squashed. She watched as he bent over to pick up the bag angrily and stared at Nami afterward.

"Listen," he began, "just don't run any more, all right, un!"

Nami nodded and quickly followed Deidara as he started off to their home. She made sure that she did exactly what her mother did, staying only two steps behind Deidara. She didn't understand why her mother wanted her to do it, but she guessed it was out of respect for the boy.

As long as it was for Deidara, she'd give him all the respect in the world gladly.

"Brother, what are you going to do when you get home?" Nami cheerfully asked as she skipped behind him. Deidara stayed silent, he only continued down the road toward the home. They passed the main gate to their home, a large brown door with granite figurines beside them. They both used to play on them constantly, only up until their father had caught them doing it and then kept Deidara busy.

She didn't understand why father was so aggravated with her all the time. Maybe she wasn't doing something correct? Maybe she wasn't doing what he wanted her to do? Nami had no idea.

And Nami didn't really care as long as she had her older brother to look up to.

"Nami." Deidara suddenly stopped when he reached to door to the living room, and turned around to face her completely. He tried to smile, but continually failed to hold true, "make sure I'm not holding my bag of clay next time, okay, un?"

Nami smiled slightly, "I'm sorry brother, I just wanted to play with you today."

Deidara shook his head and held up his finger to her face, "No way am I going to 'play' with a _girl_, un!"

Nami glared, "What was that?!"

The boy laughed triumphantly, "Nami, you get so riled up so easily! You need to learn to keep you're cool, un!"

The girl took a step closer, glaring harder, "Brother is the same!"

Deidara's face went blank for a second and was about to make another comment until a sound was heard behind the door. Deidara grew silent as his eyes peered hesitantly at the door.

Nami watched this and only thought that he was trying to get out of the situation, "Stop acting cool, brother! Stop acting cool, because you're not!"

As she was finishing her statement, Deidara's eyes only widened with fear as the door slammed open. In the door stood the prominent figure of their father, who looked as unpleased as usual.

"Nami!"

Nami yelped immediately and nearly felt herself shrink into herself, "Y-yes, father?"

The man's sharp blue eyes glared down at her, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Are you not supposed to be with your mother making dinner for Deidara and me?"

Taking a couple of bold steps forward, Nami cautiously walked beside her father and ran when she made it a couple of feet away.

Behind her, she heard the door close and that was all. There was only silence from then on until she reached the kitchen. The old room smelt of bread and spices, a combination that made the girl's stomach growl with hunger.

"Mommy!" Nami cried and she leapt to her mother's side. The woman jumped in surprise and looked down at the child. The woman's large turquoise eyes blinked in confusion at Nami's silent sobs.

"Nami? What is it?" She set down the spoon into the pot of boiling food, and squatted beside her daughter, "What's wrong this time, sweets?"

But Nami didn't have the courage to ask her mother at the moment what was going on. In fact, she had noticed her mother was growing paler each month, and weaker as well. Before, Nami could feel assured that there would be fun later in the day, and that she could play with Deidara all she wanted. Her mother was always there to back her up, no matter what mess Deidara and her got into. However, now it was more like her mother had no more energy, she could no longer yell at their father and hold her opinions.

She knew something was wrong, but didn't know exactly what.

That was why she couldn't ask her mother why father was so upset with her. Or why her brother no longer had any time to spend with her.

Nami felt horribly alone, and it hurt her.

Her mother saw the inner battle swelling up in the child's head, and smiled reassuringly, "Did your father yell at you because you got into another fight, hm?"

Nami barely shook her head, "Mommy, why . . . why does nobody play with me any more?"

The woman sadly frowned, "What do you mean, Nami?"

Nami could feel tears in her eyes, "Brother doesn't pay attention to me now and everybody in the village don't even look at me."

Her mother's eyes looked away for a moment, her long eyelashes causing her eyes to look closed from the angle. Placing both her hands on Nami's shoulders, she gave a comforting smile but it nearly looked strained.

"Nami, you're the daughter of the Kuchi Clan's leader. You're the only pure blood female member besides for myself. Just take it as . . . no one wants to hurt you."

"I still want someone to play with."

* * *

_Brother! No, he can't go! He can't! He's all she has!_

"_Nami, no sweets, don't go out there!" her mother grabbed a hold of her torso and held as tightly as she could. Nami fought and struggled, the only message running through her mind was to get to Deidara. She could see his body thrown to the ground and that man leap onto him, she watched as Deidara yelped in utter pain and grimace. The tears continued to run down her face._

"_No…" She whispered, and bit her lip, "no . . . not brother."_

_The feeling of being alone, the feeling that no one was going to be there to save her or to look after her, all of it was about to be torn away from her._

"

* * *

"Now, Nami, chin up! There's someone I want you to meet." Her mother's drained voice came out, but her smile was still there. Nami's eyes drifted from her mother's to the man who was standing before her with a girl in his hands. Nami stared at the girl, and at how pale and weak she looked. The girl's green eyes happily closed as she slightly bowed.

"My name is Kuchi, Eos." She merely said as she stood completely up again.

Nami frowned at her and looked to her mother for approval. Her mother nodded and Nami managed a smile as well.

"My name is Kuchi, Nami."

"Eos will be your training partner, Nami. Her father has agreed to allowing her spar with you."

Nami didn't feel impressed but smiled anyway. She knew that her father didn't approve of it, so why should she?

"Nami-sama," Nami peered over to Eos, "do you like adventures?"

Nami paused and stared at Eos, the man also peered down at the girl and smiled, "Eos is an adventurer, she loves to look around every nook and cranny. I assure you though, Nami won't get hurt, Eos doesn't like getting into those positions."

"I'm confident she won't." Nami's mother smiled and gazed down at her daughter. "Well, hm?"

Nami smiled, "Only in the mountains, Eos-san."

* * *

"Nami-chan?" The voice of Taro stirred Nami from her thoughts, and she bit back the urge to slap herself.

"Don't mind her, Taro, she's caught in her mind, un." Said Deidara as he leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets and she watched as he slowly moved inside those pockets.

Nami smiled, "Don't kill me just yet."

Deidara glared at her, "Why not, un. I bet you weren't so kind to your victims."

Nami chuckled, "You're right, I wasn't. However, there is something you can gain from not killing me."

Deidara quirked his head and his brows slightly furrowed, "is that so?"

Nami stood up, "yeah, because it appears history will always repeat itself."

Deidara laughed slight, not sure as to what she really meant, "It has a habit."

"Deidara, before you kill me, I have a mission for you to do. And since I am technically your leader, I wish for you to accomplish this before you can go further." Nami smiled proudly as she placed her knuckles on her hips.

An eyebrow slowly quirked in extremely slight interest, "What makes you think I'll do it, un?"

"Because . . . " Nami started as she looked at him through her eyebrows, "because I want you to go back to the family's past and read what it has to say there."

Deidara darkly glared at her this time, "That would mean you want me to walk through . . ."

"That's right, walk right through our family home, past our father, and into the locked cave."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he forced himself to budge from his spot on the wall. He didn't want to leave her alive, but as of his situation being in a closed space with a child, odds were not in his favor.

"Fine, un." Said Deidara as he grabbed the handle and walked out. Before he left, he noticed a door, with two locks on it, behind Nami's chair.

* * *

AN: "falls" PHEW! That was one heck of a chapter! And now my head hurts! AND I have yet to study for Art 101 and English 95… merrrrr…. Well, hope you guys enjoyed the little blips of Nami's past! AND NOW! Onto my doughnuts!

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

An old, broken gate barely hangs onto it's hinges, the remnants of a man's childhood hold barely together by the pages of time. A man, who he wished to forget, reveals himself once more only to learn the secrets which she wants him to know. In the next chapter of Aurora Australis: The Precious Aurora of Our Past

* * *

To ALL my faithful reviewers!

I give you 22 pages of happiness… and TOBI! …well… madara… potatoe…

Fanfic by ione


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And everything begins to weave together… For one, please listen to the piano version of "sadness and sorrow" by Toshiro Masuda. It was my inspiration for the chapter!

* * *

Deidara took his first step into his hometown, not having touched the ground since he was a child. The place looked basically the same, beside for the buildings that he remembered were older looking and new ones had sprouted up from beside the old. The village at first glance appeared empty, but Deidara knew keenly that that wasn't the case. Streets that held many of his first attempts to duels and his childhood memories, had now fallen to erosion.

"_Brother, can you play with me?"_

"_No! Go away, un!"_

He was cautious of his surroundings as he proceeded down the main street. All around him were either towering cliffs holding watch towers, or extreme cliffs that held no bottom. Here he was yet again, on the steps of his old home . . .

* * *

Aurora Australis

Chapter Four

The Precious Aurora of Our Past

* * *

Deidara proceeded past the familiar wooden gates of his home into the courtyard. An aged tree sat in the middle of the yard, it's leaves had long gone.

It only added the dreary effect, he thought to himself, proving how much he didn't want to go further. But, he had ran in front of explosions, nearly killed himself, and lost a loved one, what else could possibly happen?

For all Deidara knew, his father would be dead the moment he walked inside.

He slid open the shoji door slowly, and walked into the house, his eye immediately peering down the hallways.

"_Welcome back, Deidara. I'll have dinner ready soon, hm!"_

The corners of his mouth twitched at the sound of his mother's voice echoing through his mind. Why was he being so sentimental suddenly? Why was he suddenly remembering the past?

Maybe it was because _this_ was the past.

"Young man, can I help you?" Came an elderly man's voice, his hand holding desperately onto his cane. Deidara turned fully to meet the man's wrinkly face and smiled his usual.

"I'd like to speak to the leader of the Kuchi Clan, un."

As if glass all around the man had broke, he clutched his cane harder. His eyebrows lifting as he strained to focus onto the other's face.

"A voice that sounds like a younger Iwao, but the eyes of the beautiful Teruko, could my eyes and ears be deceiving me this time?" He questioned as he took a step closer to Deidara. He pitied the old fool and his smile was lost instantly as the elder's hand reached up to Deidara.

"You eyes are deceiving you . . . because I have no idea who Iwao and Teruko are, un."

Deidara hadn't moved an inch, but the man appeared to becoming more distant by the second. His hand dropped and he wobbled with his cane, yet his tired old eyes stared at him.

"I know who you are, Deidara-sama."

Deidara twitched at the formality.

"However, I do not know why you have come to this place. Are you here to finish the oath?"

He blinked, "What oath, un?"

The man's head lowered, "I see, so you do not know of the oath yet." Looking up to Deidara, he frowned, "You've come here to speak with your father? If so, follow me."

He turned around and began walking the other way, and he was slow about it too. Deidara couldn't help but feel some agony as he also went the same direction, he didn't particularly want to speak with his father or to see those sharp, strict eyes again, but he had to.

What ever Nami was talking about, and what this old man was talking about, everything about his family began to confuse him. Before, when he was a teenager, he could care less about what his family was up to.

Now, it appeared curiosity had the better hold of his neck than he originally wanted it to be.

"Iwao-sama, you have a visitor."

There was no reply and the old man opened the door slowly to a candlelit room. Deidara barely made it past the door, he had stopped the moment he had seen his father. He didn't smile, his eyes didn't widen in shock, he just stood there, as emotionless as ever.

What was before him was no longer the leader of the Kuchi Clan. What was before him was an old man with wrinkles that withstood time itself. He had long white hair, the tips of it barely touching his shoulders, and his eyes had turned a soft grey. There were deep wrinkles around his eyes and lips, and the rest of his body had lost most of its muscle. He looked like a skeleton, and was probably on the edge of dying as well.

Iwao was the first to speak, "It's been a very, very long time . . . Deidara."

His voice was like sand paper, and it sent small shivers down his spine.

"Un." Was his only reply.

The old man chuckled, "You . . . you are the same! Amazing how the time appears to fly by. I . . . I have become an old, decrepit man and you . . . you are still enjoying your youth."

"I'm not interested in bitter talk, un." He tried to break the subject but it seemed that his father wasn't even listening.

"You turned out much more like Teruko. You even have her eyes. If only she could see you now, Deidara, I'm sure she'd be happy to see her son."

Taking a spot in front of his father, Deidara frowned. Bitter conversations like this one was definitely something he wanted to talk about. Something so depressing as this always made Deidara feel worse in the long run.

"I was the unfortunate one, having a daughter who looks like me and would go so far as to betray this village. Nami, that rascal, I hope the ANBU find her and teach her a well-deserved lesson."

"Speaking of Nami," Deidara finally spoke up, breaking his father's trail of thought, "she sent me to speak to you about our family's past, un. What she was talking about, I have no idea-"

"The oath." Iwao finalized what Deidara was trying to say and straightened his back, "she sent you?" He looked at Deidara with curious eyes, though a little demanding, Deidara felt obliged to nod his head whether his father could see or not.

"I see."

Obviously, his father wasn't blind.

"She wants you to know of the truth then."

Truth? No one spoke to him about the 'truth.' Was there something about his family he didn't know? He gave Iwao his full attention, and wished the elder would continue.

"Deidara, I once spoke to you that when the day came, you would learn of your purpose on this world. I had once hoped that through the Akatsuki, you would learn for yourself and avoid it, however . . . you apparently didn't." Deidara's eyebrow twitched in response.

"How the hell am I supposed to remember that, un?"

"You are probably wondering what this 'oath' is, and what is it about our family history that Nami wants you to learn about. I will try and describe to you the history that is doomed to repeat."

Repeat?

That's what Nami had told him.

"_Yeah, because it appears history will always repeat itself."_

Deidara frowned, "What do you mean, 'doomed to repeat?"

"One thing at a time, Deidara."

Deidara took a deep breath and slouched, he hated waiting. It was a nasty little habit that he had gained from Sasori.

"Many generations ago, before Stone Village had been created, a great war raged between every human being. It was a horrible war, millions of people died for no reason and everyone was confused. It was not like the peaceful times of this era. Our ancestor, who at the time had been lying in his own blood, had become extremely fortunate. A woman had fallen from the heavens above, and her eyes glowed like a perfect emerald. He described her to be that of an angel, cast down from heaven to save him.

Later on, after she had finished healing him, he asked her who she was and where she came from. She replied:

"_I am the morning's glow, I am the dew on the leaves, and I am the crisp air that awakens when the sun rises. My name is Eos, Goddess of the dawn."_

Deidara's mouth slightly opened, "I remember this story. Eos told it to me once, she said that the Goddess's name was Aurora which was also known as Eos, correct?"

Iwao's facial expression remained strained, "there's more to the story than what Eos had told you."

Deidara paused, how much more was there that was different from the story he had heard 5 years ago?

"The war that our ancestor had been fighting was slowly diminishing, strangely enough. As long as Eos was beside his side, he was unstoppable. It is true that sooner or later, they fell in love with each other and Eos promised him eternal happiness. In other words," Iwao paused, "she promised him immortality."

* * *

"_However, she did not mention the promise to eternal youth as well, so our ancestor soon grew old and rotted away. His soul was all that remained, and souls are already immortals. Eos was distraught, she had no idea how she could cope with the loss of the man she loved."_

Holding up the lantern to the cave's walls, Iwao motioned for Deidara to see. On the wall was the writing of an old language.

"_One day, as she stood next to Green lake, she made a promise to our ancestor out loud."_

Deidara strained to see, coming in closer to try and read the words, he spoke softly:

"Here I sail, upon the glazing waters

Here I shall stay for eternity

Nay, I'll never stray from this path

I stay here for you, my love

I will become part of this world

And then I shall be born into it

When I wake, so shall thee

And I will meet you, yet again

In the pastured gardens

I shall forever stay here for thee

Until thee can bring me thee's heart again.

So may it be."

"

* * *

Deidara sat down onto a nearby rock and sighed, "So, how long has it been since the last time?"

Iwao also sat down, placing the lantern by his feet and resting his hands on his knees.

"It has been 27 years since the reincarnated birth of Titanius."

Wait a second here, he was 27 years old!

Deidara's eyes shot up to his father's, but he didn't have any energy left in him to glare at his father. Instead, he sat there baffled and barely able to manage the right words to say.

"Eos, the one you know and the one mentioned in the oath, are the same Eos. Though, their abilities differ, their personalities remain the same." Iwao watched as Deidara's eyes widened slowly and frowned, "Deidara, it was mere fate that drove you two together. It was fate that made sure you didn't kill her."

Deidara laughed, "Fate doesn't control me, nothing can control the ways of an artist, un!"

Iwao glared, "Then explain to me the reason that you, a member of the Akatsuki who were supposed to kill anyone who knew about the deaths, let a girl like Eos live. You never knew who she was, yet you allowed her to be the only one of your victims to survive! She threatened you, tried to kill you, and yet she stayed with you and you allowed her. Wasn't there something that was telling you to keep her with you?"

Deidara continued to snicker, "Eos was the whole reason why I lost the ability to hold back my emotions. That slight control she had over me was the only thing that kept me interested in her, un. Love is something that is foolish, and is nothing more than an emotion that gets in the way of anyone's rational thoughts. Un, un! I did not love Eos as you may think, Father. I did not love her because I was meant to, un!"

By the time Deidara had finished, Iwao and himself had be standing glaring at each other.

"Deidara," Iwao hissed, "Eos is waiting for you! Why don't you go and be with her finally?!"

SNAP!

"EOS. IS. DEAD! Father! She died five years ago by Nami's hands! Thus it appears like history will once again repeat itself!" Deidara spat angrily, his words on the other hand, had a powerful effect as Iwao immediately drew back.

"Eos died . . . five years ago?"

Deidara stayed silent. Why had he just reacted the way he had? He had put her death in the past, or so he thought. She was nothing more than a memory to him, a ghost that would fade away. Even when he died, the place he would be going would definitely not be the place Eos would be going.

Eos was dead.

Eos was dead!

"Deidara." Iwao uttered slightly, and the strangeness in the man's voice caused Deidara to look up.

"Nami . . . killed Eos . . . did she?"

Deidara didn't realize it until a few moments ago, but his eyes had watered up. Maybe Eos wasn't just a ghost in his mind, maybe those emotions from five years ago were still raw?

"Un." Deidara nodded as he struggled to gain control.

Iwao closed his eyes, "In the end, she really did go along with her emotions. Does Nami not realize that your mother died by her own hand?"

"That's what Eos was saying, that it wasn't her fault, un." He took a deep breath, placing both his hands in his pockets.

"It wasn't her fault at all." Iwao whispered, he turned his face away from Deidara down to the darkness of the cave.

"Eos did not kill Teruko . . . I did."

Deidara once again had that annoying baffled feeling, his blue eyes fell upon his father.

"What . . . un?"

Iwao returned his soft gaze to Deidara, "I felt so . . . horrible . . . watching the one I cared for most fade away. I did what was necessary, but I had no idea of what the consequences would be for that child. I used chakra strings and monitored your mother's movements, as she steadied the knife above her belly. Then with ease, I pulled the knife down on her . . ."

"You did what?" Deidara had so many emotions flowing through his mind, he had no idea where to start and where to end. It was too much, learning that Eos was originally supposed to be with him, then learning that his own father had inevitably caused Eos's and his own pain.

"Deidara, I understand after hearing this, you hate me, but before anything else happens . . . let's make a plan."

He shook violently, something inside of him was urging him to put his hand into his bag of clay.

"Let me get some recruits, together . . . we'll take down Nami and her army of criminals. Please, allow me to do this much, son."

Twitch.

"No!" Was his command, "I refuse, this is my battle, and no one is going to take me out of it, un. If you want to take down Nami, go ahead, but do so without my help, un! I'm only alive to get revenge for Eos's death."

I promised I'd protect her.

I failed to do so much as that.

* * *

"Nami-chan, will you pway with me?" Taro pleaded, his face already holding some disappointment in it. Nami was sad to say no to him, but she really had other things to think about. One was how to survive an onslaught from her brother?

"Taro-kun, if it helps, I'd be more than happy to call on that man." Said Jun as he set down his book, his eyes closing in approvement.

Taro shook his head, "But I wanna pway with Nami-chan!"

"Forgive me Taro, but I have to get this stuff done first."

The boy turned and pointed to Nami, "Then lemme see mommy!"

Nami stopped the movement of her pencil and peered up at Jun, "Take Taro to Madara-san, Jun."

"NO!" Taro protested, "I wanna see mommy! I wanna see mommy!!"

Coming nearly to the point of tears, Taro was lifted from the floor and propped underneath Jun's arm.

"Taro-kun, please don't kick so much."

"Then put him down, un."

Both Nami and Jun stood still in shock, in through the door came Deidara, his eyes locked onto Nami's.

"Um, Deidara-san, you really need to speak with me fir-"

"Mission was accomplished." Deidara spoke warily, his tone turning to the route of sinister.

Nami smiled slightly, "Do you have any idea what I did for you, Deidara? I saved you, I basically turned the tables on her just to save your worthless hide."

Deidara grin reappeard, "Nami, I do know what you've done for me. You've awakened a demon inside of me which wished to annihilate you, un."

Jun set Taro down and carefully watched Deidara, "Be cautious of words you speak to Nami, Deidara-san."

"Deidara-san!" Taro grabbed Deidara's hand immediately and pouted, "Nami-chan . . . she . . . she won't let me see mommy!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Now, why would Nami not allow you to see your mother . . . un?" Deidara looked up to Nami, who glared intensely back.

"Hisoka!" she called out.

In stumbled the scarred man, who apparently was still a little drowsy from the medications.

"Yes, leader!" He barely bowed.

"Take Deidara and Taro back to the training rooms!" She commanded.

Taro began to cry, "Nami-chan! I wanna see mommy!!"

Hisoka watched the child cry and felt the urge to disagree with Nami, but her sharp eyes and straight mouth told him that all was not well within his leader's head.

Before Hisoka could move though, Deidara squatted beside the crying Taro.

"Taro, listen to me." Taro pulled away his hands from his puffy blue eyes. He sniffled as he watched the other blond's lips curl into a smile.

"You'll see your mother later, but right now you have to tough it out, un."

Taro frowned, "Why?"

Deidara's ever so mischievous grin appeared, "To become stronger! Crying won't get you any place, it only shows the others that you don't like the idea, un." He placed his hand on the child's, "so . . . just smile and deal with it, un. It's the best way."

Taro stared at Deidara and slightly smiled, "o-okay."

Standing up, Deidara looked to Hisoka and walked out of the office, following him was Taro who immediately grabbed the elder's hand. Shortly after, Hisoka closed the door behind them and his stomps slowly became quiet.

"Deidara-san… really acted like a father there. It was kind of . . . amazing." Said Jun as his shocked expression met with Nami's apologetic face.

"Deidara has had a real knack for that. He's always had a tender heart."

Jun's eyes slowly narrowed, "There is something that you are not telling me, isn't there?"

Nami's lips curved slightly, "there is . . . Deidara is my brother."

Jun's mouth dropped, "Wait, then that means that he's the one who is-"

Quickly, the woman shoved a finger to his face, "yes, it does mean that."

* * *

AN: YAY! Another chapter down!

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

When betrayal from the inside occurs, can the leader handle the amount of men lost? When an explosion occurs, will she be able to escape the lower levels of the base? As a man's revenge is finally about to occur, will a stranger's face stop him in his tracks? In the next chapter of Aurora Australis: Revenge for Eos!

* * *

PHEW! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Fanfic by ione


	5. Chapter 5

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! It was all a plot all along! BWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"_Nami-sama! Please wait!"_

"_It's time to die Brother!"_

"_Hn."_

* * *

Aurora Australis

Chapter 5

Revenge for Eos

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes for the second time that day. Truthfully, he had dreaded the thought of waking up to a cement ceiling. He had hoped that he might be lying in the middle of a patch of grass, his Akatsuki cloak flapping delicately in the wind. No, here he was, in an underground prison that held no possible potential for another creation of his own.

There had been recent rumors that some percentage of the base was turning against Nami, and only a portion of that had decided to begin their own little gang.

Oh, how simply amusing.

He could recall it perfectly, that day. So many things happened that made him wonder what his next move would be, make him wonder if there was any possible way to kill his little sister without harming anyone else. Though, he couldn't care less about the other assassins in the base, he did worry about the fact that Taro and his mother were also in the base.

* * *

Two Days Ago

* * *

"Hey Newbie!" yelled a suddenly very demanding female causing Deidara to turn toward her. His hands held tightly in his pockets only to keep his fingers from sneaking into the clay again. Sneaky little buggers they were, always trying to hurt a certain little woman.

However, today was an awfully strange day when he noticed beside her were Hisoka and another man. She had a massive grin that could probably be fun to shatter to pieces but he yet again found that tiny piece of patience that he did not currently have.

"What do you want, un?"

The woman's eyes slanted, "Newbie, we'd like you to join us."

Deidara furrowed his brows and turned his head slightly, "Am I not already part of the organization, un?"

Jumping down from the staircase, Suzume walked up to Deidara and tapped the bottom of his chin with her finger, "Not the organization, you relic, but more or less work with our gang and bring down Nami." The entire time she smiled, and all the while gave him flirty glances.

Deidara slightly frowned, curious as to why Nami's own followers would want to bring her down.

"Why? What is the reason you want to remove Nami, un?"

Suzume glowered, "Over the past few months that we have been a part of this organization, Nami has proven to us that she would rather work alone than with a group." Suzume's eyes fell on Deidara, "in other words, she would sacrifice us to take a strong opponent down. She knew full well that this man was powerful, and yet she threw us out like peons."

The corners of the blonde's mouth twitched upward as he listened to the brunettes explanation. He was highly amused by the fact that many members were whining because they were being treated poorly.

"Could it be because you two barely put up a fight, un?"

Hisoka's face lowered, "It is true that we do not have as much strength as you, Deidara-san, but . . ." Raising his chin, Hisoka looked optimistic, "I am positive that Nami-sama is not suited to be leader, and in fact, we believe she created this organization to draw in the interest of a single man."

Deidara could feel himself smiling now, "Un, un! She did indeed, un!"

All three members paused, and shared brief glances to one another before looking back to Deidara.

Deidara chuckled, "After all, Nami hates me. But maybe hate isn't the word . . . Maybe loathes would work better, un."

Suzume didn't feel the same humor Deidara felt, "That's why we want you to join our gang."

"Deidara-san, I'm sure you know of Taro." Spoke Hisoka.

Deidara stopped and looked up to Hisoka, "What do you mean, un? Know of Taro?"

Suzume also paused and looked back to Hisoka, "Eh? Hisoka, you're going to disclose that information to him?"

Hisoka nodded and jumped down to stand face to face with Deidara, "I believe I need to tell you this before you go off and decide to murder Nami."

Deidara glared at Hisoka, "So, you knew, un?"

The bulky man sighed, "I could tell at how you looked to Nami, and that expression was clearly one I've seen before."

Deidara blinked and slouched, was it really that apparent?

"Deidara-san, Taro's mother is located somewhere in this base. Many believe she's located in the hidden room that Nami guards."

The blond almost looked thoughtful for a moment, "The room behind Nami's desk?"

Hisoka nodded, "We also believe that's where the garden may be located."

Deidara groaned, "What is so important about that garden any way, un?"

Suzume shrugged, "Don't ask us, it's a Kuchi Clan secret."

* * *

Jun was careful not to move the paperwork on the desk, only lifting documents to find a certain object. This was suicide, he knew, but so many of the missions were also suicide.

"You realize that if Nami were to find you, you'd probably be killed." Spoke a voice behind Jun, making him stop in mid-motion, his eyes locked onto the desk.

"Heh, I'm not afraid of that little girl."

A few footsteps were heard coming toward him, "Maybe not, but I'm sure you're afraid of her big brother, ne?"

Jun's sly smile grew, "Deidara-san is just a relic, nothing compared to a man such as you, Madara-san."

Madara frowned, "You have been a thorn in my side for quite some time Jun-kun. I believe it's time that you were taken care of."

* * *

"_So, I'm guessing you all are going to be my test to get into the Underground?" chuckled the man in a black cloak, his lips curling up into a wicked smile._

_Suzume smiled, "Wipe that smile off your face, we're not as easy as you may think."_

_Hisoka clapped his hands together, "If there were any other choice, then I would not do this."_

_Jun's dark eyes laughed at the man before him, "You're quite the suspicious character, keeping your face hidden like that. How about we take that cloak right from you!?"_

_Quickly, all three of them rushed toward the black man, Hisoka holding himself back as he began to perform a jutsu. _

_The man in the black coat raised his head, "I have no intention of going easy on you all." From within the darkness of his cloak came two piercing red eyes, cutting the dimensional space between the three members and himself. The air thickened and with pain, the three fell to the ground._

"_A . . . genjutsu?"_

_A black boot landed by Jun's face, "Sakimoto, Jun, former shinobi of Hidden Rain Village."_

_Jun's eyes widened, "If you know my name then you must be . . ."_

_As the man peered up from the ground, a shiver went down his back, "Rain Village's Holy Messenger?"_

_

* * *

_

A sharp kunai was held up to his throat, "Even though I betrayed God, and even the Holy Angel, I believed I could get away. But you . . . I didn't truly believe in you, Madara-san."

"I've never considered myself a Holy Messenger, that was just a nickname Rain Village gave me. Jun-kun, I do believe that what you did back then was unforgivable to the Akatsuki, and thus you will be punished."

Jun laughed hoarsely, "Unless you haven't noticed, The Akatsuki died a while ago, your stupid leader, our God, left the village to defeat that last Jinchuuriki!"

Madara frowned, "I pity you."

With that said, Jun's eyes snapped to Madara and his hand pulled Madara's away. Jun stood a good length from the black haired man, holding the kunai in one.

Suddenly, a kunai came whizzing by Madara's head and straight toward Jun's forehead, impaling itself deep into his skull. Jun's eyes crossed as his body went limp, and his hand eventually letting go of Madara's.

From behind Madara, he could hear light footsteps coming toward him.

"It was going to happen eventually." Said Nami as she walked to her desk, stepping over Jun's body.

"That is usually seen a bad luck if you step over a corpses body."

Nami smiled and turned toward the Uchiha, "I've already been damned by everyone I know, why should I care?"

Madara's face fell to Jun's, "Well, that took away a lot of time and energy." Throwing his knife in the air and catching it, he placed it back into his side pocket.

Smiling, the man raised his hand happily, "My job here is done!"

* * *

"_Dei…dara… I … I…sor…" her breathy voice shattered something within him; pieces of glass inside him fell to the darkness below. _

"Deidara-san, preparations are complete!"

Deidara nodded in concentration, "Good, has everyone left the base?"

Hisoka nodded, "Yes, however…"

Deidara frowned, "What, un?"

The man looked at Deidara with a stern face, "We could not find Taro."

There was a moment of silence between the two, both understanding the situation perfectly.

"Give Nami notice."

"But Deidara-san! What about Taro?"

"After we give Nami notice, get out of here as soon as possible. There will be several detonations and –"

"Deidara-san!" Hisoka grabbed Deidara shoulder, "Taro is only a child, not old enough to understand."

"Hisoka," Deidara said with a grin, "There are times when being a professional assassin comes in handy. Don't worry about Taro, if anything, I'll go and find him, un."

Hisoka's hand slowly fell from Deidara's shoulder, and he nodded in agreement. "All right, you keep your word, Deidara-san."

Deidara's grin stiffened, "Sure, un."

"Okay! Suzume, give Nami the notice now!" He yelled over to the woman in the corner, who in return nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

Hisoka hit his chest with his fist and bowed, confusing every fiber in Deidara. Deidara was about to open his mouth when the scarred man raised with a big smile.

"Before I joined the Underground, I was a monk in one of the Temple in Rock Country. Nami found out about me and inevitably threatened my home of being destroyed, then told me I was going to be part of her group. I am glad, that I have had the chance to see the day when the cursed little sister of the Kuchi Clan would fall." After that, he took off down the hallway leaving a rather confused Deidara behind.

Hisoka was a monk?

No wonder why the guy acted all honorable all the time!

Psst!

Deidara turned around and grabbed some of his clay and began to mend it.

"It won't be long, Eos, today Nami will suffer."

* * *

"Nami-sama, there is a group of men waiting for you in the lower levels." Suzume said as seriously as she could. Nami didn't look up, instead she continued playing with a golden key.

"Send them up, then."

Suzume huffed, "I don't think that's possible, they want you to go meet them! They're even started to riot! If they continue then-"

"All right! All right! I get the picture. I'll go visit the men and get this over with."

Suzume enjoyed this greatly, "That's wonderful news!"

"Just leave Suzume!"

Quickly, the brunette ran out of the office and down the hallway to find Hisoka standing by. The woman chuckled silently and hid beside the monk. They watched patiently as Nami walked out of her office and down the stairs.

Hisoka nodded, tapped Suzume, and they both made their way to the top of the base.

* * *

Setting down the last piece of clay he had left, Deidara joyfully began moving the clay around cracks and rocks. He didn't have the time, however, to make shapes with them as he was already on a tight schedule.

It was time to go look for that little boy.

Running up the staircase, Deidara stopped immediately when he felt the presence of a woman near by. Glancing to his right, he could see the long hair blond woman whom had caused him his grief.

"Hello, Deidara."

"Hi Nami! Hey you wouldn't happen to know where that little boy is, would you?" He turned completely toward her with the biggest grin he could muster, but immediately found that she wasn't interested in giving some details. Nami came at him with full force, surprising him as jagged rocks came crashing toward him.

Deidara slammed his hands together in the form of a seal, and a huge puff of smoke engulfed the area.

Nami smiled as she watched the smoke dissipate to show a stabbed Deidara, his blood slowly seeping down each spike. Nami now laughed as she realized that it was so much easier than before.

"I'm glad that a bushin's death pleases you, un."

The girl's eyes opened wide and she shot around on her heel. Surely enough, behind her was Deidara with his mischievous grin and wide blue eyes glaring happily at her. His coat was now gone, leaving him in just his mesh shirt and black pants. He stood in a stance that told her he could either fight or run – standing half toward her.

Nami glowered, "You can make your bushins bleed?"

Deidara's grin widened, "Not a hard task, un."

"Ugh!" throwing her hands up, she found what his true tactic was as he began to run the opposite way. Nami smiled and threw her hands to the wall beside her causing a horde of hard spike to come jutting out. She watched as yet again he was impaled into the other wall, but then disappeared.

"Damn him!" She said as she quickly ran the direction his bushin had been running, disappearing into the next staircase.

Above on the ceiling, Deidara left out a heavy sigh, grateful that he had created two bushins instead of one.

"That was a close call, un. Now, where to find Taro." Falling back to the floor, he landed onto his feet and was now more careful as to where he was going.

He smiled, "Best not fall into the lion's den again, un."

* * *

"Taro?" Said Deidara as he entered the library, "Taro!"

* * *

"Hey little brat, where the hell are you, un?" he yet again said as he entered the 4th level of the base. He was now a level below Nami's office, and thankfully he hadn't run into the woman yet.

"You're not going to find him."

Damn, he thought that too soon!

Turning to look over at Nami, Deidara grabbed a kunai and held it to his side.

"Hey, brother!" She held up a golden key and swung it in front of her face. "If you really want to find Taro, then you'll need to defeat me and get this key."

Grabbing the key in the air, Nami continued to smile.

"And if I were to defeat you, how would you tell me where that key goes to when you can't speak?"

"Easy, I'll tell you now. This key goes to the room behind my desk. Simple as that."

Deidara smiled, "I guess there's no way of getting around hand to hand, is there, un?"

Nami shook her head, "Nope." Getting into her fighting stance, he raised both hands to the front of her body and grinned.

Deidara stood straight, his hand gripping the kunai while his other hand raised to the front of him.

There was a dead silence before it start, when both of them waited for the correct signal to start.

However, Nami was impatient and she started it off with a certain attack.

"Kunai Kage Bushin!" Throwing her hands together, she laughed as she watched Deidara groan and run down a hallway. Nami ran down the hallway she was closest to, knowing full well that the two would meet up again. Sliding to the end of the hallway, she was met face to face with a sadistic Deidara as a clay bird shot toward her.

"Shit!"

She jumped from the area as the bird detonated and destroyed most of the wall. It may not have been enough to collapse the ceiling, but it was still powerful enough to kill a Suna Shinobi.

Deidara put his hand back to the wall. He was thankful that most of the walls in the base were made of dirt. He had an unlimited supply of explosives right at his fingertips. As long as he had the right amount of each mineral, he'd be fine.

A kunai shot to Deidara and he caught it easily, then from behind him he heard the heavy footsteps and a quick launch into the air. Deidara smiled and quickly jumped from his spot, then turned to see that Nami had pulled out her wakizashi for the first time. Spinning it on her fingers, she then held it steady in front of her with one hand.

"You're so going to have to do better, brother."

He already had, she just didn't know it yet.

Deidara chuckled as he pulled his hand away from the wall, letting her see the tongue in his hand lick away some remnants of dirt.

Nami glared at him, "I really hate you."

* * *

"Suzume-kun!" said the two guards, their weapons lost among the mountains.

"What is it?" she demanded as the two men stopped hesitantly before her and pointed to the mountains.

"There's a huge group of Stone Shinobi coming this way." Said the guard to the right who was immediately pushed out of the way by the other guard.

"Yeah, and judging from the number of them, they look to be coming here to destroy this area!"

Hisoka's mouth dropped, "No, the final part of the mission isn't finished yet!"

Suzume bit her lip, "What are we going to do?"

"Just let me handle it." Said a man from beside them and each person jumped a few steps away from him as they noticed who he was.

"After all, Deidara-san is going to need all the help he can get."

Suzume felt as if her gut had been ripped open, "Uchiha . . . Madara?"

* * *

Deidara jumped away once more and fell onto the staircase to the 3rd level. He didn't like to show it, but he was starting to be pretty tired out. Either he ending this here and now, or he forget about Taro and go on with the plan.

Nami leapt toward Deidara again, her wakizashi held above her head. Quickly, Deidara leaned back and raised his feet, then thrust them forward and hit Nami in the gut. The woman fell back to the floor breathing hard and holding her stomach, the wakizashi falling a few feet from her. Removing a hand from her stomach, she placed it on the floor to try and push herself up.

"I've . . . always hated . . . you."

"_Nami, stay behind me." _

"_But mommy, why can't I be next to brother?"_

"Everyone always praised you, thought you were the greatest member of the Kuchi family yet."

Deidara began to stand up and felt his pocket for another kunai, only to find he had used all of them.

"_Nami! What do you think you were doing? You almost defeated the purpose of the ceremony today by pulling what you did!"_

"_But father! Brother wouldn't let me have the last piece!"_

"_It was his ceremony!"_

Sitting up, Nami was shaky, "Then . . . once again, it felt as if you stole another person from me. Eos was my only friend, though I was angry at her, she was the only one who had ever understood me. And you . . . You took her away from me!"

"_Nami, say hello."_

"_Hello, my name is Kuchi Eos, what's yours?"_

"_Kuchi Nami. . ."_

Deidara straightened his back and took a deep breath, "Nami, if there is one thing that I have noticed, it's that people change. I hated our family, I hated Stone Village, and I only realized this when I joined the Akatsuki, un."

"NO! You protected me all the time, how can you say that?!"

"_Hey, are you all right, Nami?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"I was only fulfilling what Father wanted me to do, un."

Nami's eyes shot open, suddenly she could feel the tears run down her cheeks. Her body shook as everything sunk in, the reality that her brother never really cared for her attacking every morsel of life she had left in her.

"Dei-Deidara . . ." She trembled and grabbed a kunai, then stood only to charge at the man who stood in the doorway. His face not looking impressed as every fiber in her body wished to kill him. As the kunai came to strike him, Deidara moved to the side a bit but still felt the blow to his side.

He grimaced slightly, but quickly backhanded the girl the face and she fell back to the ground. Pulling out the kunai, Deidara threw it to the ground and inspected the wound. She hadn't hit any vital areas, so he'd be safe for now.

Nami heard the footsteps come toward her and she shot up only to be pushed down by Deidara's foot. He pushed down on her chest causing one of her ribs to crack under pressure, Nami let out a yelp of pain as she struggled underneath him.

Bending over, Deidara grabbed the key from her neck and stood back up. Then clenching his hand into a fist, Deidara stared at the girl and then came down to her face with full force knocking her out.

A short painful silence ensued from then as Deidara walked up the stairs dripping blood from the wound on his side. He need to bandage it up, but didn't think time would allow him to do such. He needed to get that boy out of the base so that he could destroy place.

Opening the door to Nami's office, Deidara took a couple of breaths before continuing. It was amazing how tired he really was.

Then, as he unlocked the door, he grabbed the knob and turned it. Opening the creaky door slowly, and was almost immediately blinded by the light that emitted from the room. He closed his eyes and took a step in, then opened them again to readjust to the light. When he could clearly see, he was absolutely amazed by what exactly he saw. Inside this room was the garden, holding tall grasses, flowing water, and even butterflies. It was almost as if he had walked outside for a breath of air.

Deidara looked at the walls which were covered with plants, only probably because the walls were mainly soil. He smiled at the richness of the room and was almost kind of sad it was going to be destroyed soon. It was a serene scene that forced him out of his day to day slumber. Here he was, standing at the doorway to a garden, hidden away from all other eyes.

"Deidra-san?" came a whispered voice causing Deidara to fall out of his daze. His blue eyes shot up to take in the surroundings, but still he couldn't see the little boy which he was trying to find.

"Taro, where are you?" he called out taking a step into the garden.

There was silence, only the rushing water in a near stream was the only vibration to his ears.

"Taro?" questioned Deidara as he stepped further into the garden, turning his head each and every way possible. As he passed a large rock, Deidara looked to his left and abruptly stopped.

It couldn't be…

There was no way . . .

Definitely, there was Taro in the embrace of his proclaimed mother and Deidara's own heartbeat stopped. He was frozen to his spot as he starred at two very familiar and powerful emerald orbs. A stray strand of hair dipped down to the area between her eyes and her hair no longer as longer as he remembered it to be. The edges barely passed beyond her shoulders. She wore a green kimono with sleeves that should be on a regular t-shirt.

No, there was no way . . .

"E-Eos?" he spoke a little hesitantly as to make sure that he wasn't making a mistake.

The woman in question released her hold on Taro and looked as astonished as Deidara. Taro curiously looked up at his mother then to Deidara for an answer.

He didn't know how to react.

How could he?

Eos . . . was dead, wasn't she?

"Deidara?" whispered Eos in a voice that was slightly the same, but now much older sounding. Deidara took another step forward, all the while his brows furrowed in curiosity.

Suddenly, the woman who had been sitting on the ground let go of Taro and raced toward him. She jumped onto him, letting her arms wrap Deidara.

"It is you! Oh, Deidara!" he could tell by her voice she was on the verge of tears. Deidara was still in that little annoying phase of shock that he didn't know exactly what to do. Here was a person who had died five years before, and now she was alive?

Was something just a little wrong with this picture?

"E-Eos . . . I"

Eos's face backed away from Deidara and a death glare was sent to him causing him to further his frown.

"It surely took you long enough, didn't it, Sensei?"

Deidara felt the need to let a short chuckle out as he stared at her. She had definitely grown older as her face had now become more slender than before.

"Eos, how are . . . you . . . alive, un?"

"Mommy?"

The forgotten Taro stood just a few feet away from the couple, who also looked up at her as if he were sad. Eos stared at Taro apologetically, and looked to Deidara.

Deidara met Eos's gaze, still a little baffled.

Then it struck him.

"Eos, y-you were pregnant?!" Deidara pushed the woman away from him as he held a face of absolute horror.

She glared at him, "A pregnancy that saved my life."

Then Deidara stopped again and looked fully at Eos, slowly he put all the pieces together in his mind then stared intensely at Eos.

She was alive.

He was staring at her dead in the face.

Aurora was alive, his aurora was alive.

Eos was never a ghost!

Suddenly a huge jolt of emotion sprang through Deidara, making him grab Eos back into his arms and hold her tightly.

It was Eos's turn to be confused, "Deidara?"

"Eos, you're alive, you are actually alive." He pulled away and moved the annoying bang out of her face, "all this time, these five years as I dwindled away into depression, you were alive and well, un."

The woman nodded gently, "And I was pregnant."

Deidara shook his head, "But how? How are you alive, un? I watched you fade, I held your limp body in my arms and took you to the morgue, un."

"YOU TOOK ME TO THE MORGUE!?" Suddenly the woman seemed grossed out by the thought of lying on a cold metal table and she clutched her body. "Deidara! How cruel!"

Deidara glared back, "I thought you were dead, you had no heart beat, how was I supposed to know, un!"

Eos paused, then blinked, "Well, at least you didn't bury me, right?"

"Un."

Deidara was also glad he hadn't buried her.

"Mommy!"

Eos turned toward Taro and questioned the child, only to realize he was in a state of fright. He quickly ran behind Eos's legs and hid, "Mommy, Nami-chan is here!"

This immediately sent Deidara into his previous mode as he turned toward the doorway. He could see her body stumble toward them like the walking dead. Yet, her eyes seemed more demonic than Deidara had ever seen in her. Holding up his arm into a stance, Deidara positioned himself in front of Eos.

"Nami?"

"You . . . really want to know?" Nami nearly laughed at her own sentence, her mouth opened into a wide grin.

Deidara frowned, "Nami?"

She stopped and straightened, "It's a very easy story to tell, since it was all supposed to revolve around you, big brother."

Eos grabbed Taro and ran to the edge of the garden, holding the boy yet again.

"That day that I fought Eos, I found that I did not in fact want to kill her, but wanted to kill you. In an attempt to take everything you held dear away from you, I gave her a last blow that sent her into a 'almost dead' state. True she had no heartbeat for a while there, only long enough to make you believe she was dead. Thankfully, the child within her womb at the time didn't die. You see, it was that technique that the first Tsuchikage created that tricked Eos's body and even a so called 'professional assassin' such as yourself."

Nami laughed it all up, "And now Deidara, today is the day that Titanius will fall!"

"Nami-sama! Please wait!!" Eos screamed as she watched Nami pulled out her wakizashi for a last time.

"It's time to die Brother!" She yelled as she threw the sword above her head in an attempt to create a final blow.

"Hn." Deidara grinned as he watched each event roll out like the perfect plan. The wakizashi in Nami's hand was removed and a kick to the back of her knees sent her to the ground, while a gloved hand hit her in the back of the neck.

She fell unconscious.

Behind the area Nami had been standing was Iwao, his frown ever so apparent as he ordered the fellow ninja to take Nami. Two shinobi pushed Nami onto her side as one tied her wrists and the other removed all weapons from her.

Iwao looked up to Deidara, then to Eos. He left Deidara and strode over to the woman holding Taro. Iwao put on a smile that almost appeared sincere, but his muscles didn't look as if they were supposed to go that way.

"Eos-san, are you all right?"

Eos didn't pay any attention to Iwao, but instead her eyes followed Deidara's form. The man she knew hadn't changed at all, he was still the same as she remembered. Throw him into his Akatsuki coat and he'll look the same.

Of course, his hair was in a lower ponytail than she was used to, but getting used to it would be so insanely fun.

With Taro, that is.

Nami's body had been removed from the area, the only people that were left were Deidara, Eos, Iwao and Taro.

Iwao stood gazing at the scenery, "It will be a shame to watch this all fall."

Eos smiled, "It will be, but with death comes a stronger life. Is that correct Taro?"

Taro raised his hand happily, "Yeah!"

Deidara stood behind all of them and felt slightly awkward to be standing with a woman he had known to be dead, and a boy who he had no idea was his son.

Deidara was a father, but he wasn't too sure if he was ready to be one.

After the giant explosion, many of the members of the Underground were taken to jail under the fact that they were allied with Nami. Most of them didn't last within the first week and most passed away. Nami was tried in court by the Tsuchikage, and sentenced to 25 years in prison. But with family ties, she might make it out sooner, and she might've learned her lesson.

Suzume escaped to another country and found a different life there. Rumors have it that she is trying to become an actress, however, no director really wants her.

Hisoka returned to his temple in Rock Country and gained his title of once again being the lead monk in the area. He's actually done quite a lot there, helping the village out occasionally to give the people faith.

There have been reports that Uchiha Madara returns to Konoha every once in a while, but doesn't associate with the people there. Most of the time, people are speaking about this man in a black cloak who does various jobs to help others. Funny how sometimes even the darkest of people can seem good in certain situations.

Deidara didn't last long at his home in Stone Village, spending time with Taro and Eos made him realize how incomplete his final piece of art was and left Stone Village to try and complete what needed to be completed.

Iwao had it declared that the S-ranked assassin Deidara was dead and wanted each bingo book to speak of it. According to Iwao, Deidara died in the explosion of the Underground base in an attempt to produce the ultimate piece of art . . .

And to kill Nami…

Eos was able to return to her home in Stone Village, and there she waits yet again for the one man that she loves.

Tbc…

* * *

AN: ZOMG!!!! I'm soooo sorry everyone for not updating this sooner! "bows" PLEASE FORGIVE THIS UNWORTHY ONE!!! Well, this chapter has been done for quite some time now... I just never updated the Fanfiction story... kinda forgot and then procrastinated only to lead to prolonged foaming at the mouth... well... maybe not the last one... BUT STILL! One last chapter to go! You guys are almost there!!

* * *

Epiloque

* * *

NOT TELLING!!!

* * *

Character Notes:

* * *

Deidara: I have found that while writing this story, I have slowly either become like Deidara because I have this EASY way of getting into his character or… Deidara just slowly became me? I think the later is wrong… But Deidara was definitely a good release of humor, as always. I wanted him to appear more like he was the assassin than the young lover in this story, I'm also hoping I got that pretty through and clear.

Nami: JEEZUS! It's hard to defeat a girl who just keeps on coming back only to annoy the crap out of you! Nami, I guess, would be the part of the story that held more of a sensitive side, yet she didn't ever truly want to reveal it. She had a hard past growing up, and she really didn't understand it. She wasn't a good person, but she was neither a bad one either, just doing what she believed was the best thing to do. A little twisted, but so am I!

Eos: AH HA! So she did live! And some of you are probably thinking that I just caved in and had to bring her back, when in fact she was supposed to be alive all along!! I just had to … ya know… keep most of it on the low low! She still the same old Eos! Stubborn, with now a bit more of a spicy mother existence. And she's a goddess too! BOY! Why would Deidara WANT to leave? You tell me?

Jun: I loved this character, though I did know he was going to die very soon. Hence what Nami said when she killed him. I don't think I got to do as much as I could with this character, but well, if I wanted I could just add him into another story!

Suzume: Always reminds me of that Rain nin who appeared in the Naruto 2nd special. That's kind of how I wanted her to be any way…

Hisoka: Actually, this character is very similar to someone I know since I really did model him after someone. A close friend of mine who I call big bro or rather … "Big teddy bear." Now a few of you know who he is.

Iwao: By Far, one of the characters I did NOT want to create but had to in order to make the story go on. Just your typical cranky old man.

Taro: EEE! Cute little boy who looks like Deidara, whom everyone guessed pretty quickly whose kid he was… however, the logic of how Eos lived frazzled your already frazzled minds! Here's a good little example: When Haku struck Zabuza in the neck causing him to be considered to be in a "Almost Dead" state. MWAHAHA! Resources… gotta love them. As for Taro, you will all find out how he turns out in the next chapter of …. Aurora Australis!


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora Australis

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Goodbye.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the land of stone, beautiful enough to make most people come out from their homes and go exploring. Children were the most often ones to get hurt, only due to the fact that they would over-exceed their boundaries and end up somewhere in pain. The rocks glistened in the morning sun; the markets in the streets started their usual opening process.

The guards on the bridges connecting all areas of Stone Village from the cliffs that separated multiple buildings, finally decided that their jobs were done for the night and that they should return home for rest.

Yes, a wonderful day in Stone Village.

CRASH!!!

"TARO!!!"

Insert our bubbly little friend named Taro as he dashes from behind a vendors building. Why he was exactly there? The world may never know!

"Sorry old-man!!" replied Taro as he leapt onto the bridge and passed a fellow shinobi. Many had stated before how much he looked like his own father, with the same long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes, it confused each person who had ever know Deidara. Unfortunate for his mother, Taro had also begun in on his father's little trade. Fortunately, some good things have come out of it instead of negative effects.

In the village, Taro was seen as the next leader of the Kuchi Clan, seeing as his grandfather Iwao was slowly fading away himself.

It was a sad sight for Taro to bear, but he always knew that his grandfather would pass away soon.

Good old gramps had been alive for sincerely way too long. He was alive during his father's time, and now some of his life as well.

In school, however, Taro was seen as the class clown slash trouble-maker.

Yep, his own genes were definitely taken from his father and mother.

Let's go through quite the list of personality traits our little friend has:

Artistic.

Stubborn.

Happy-go-lucky.

Well, lucky that is.

Yep, Taro was horrible in taijutsu just like both his parents, though in all honesty, believed he was better then them any day.

Jumping enthusiastically into the Kuchi Clan's yard, he passed by many faces before he threw open the door and pulled out a fancy little trinket from his baggy blue pants.

"Oh, Mother! I'm ba-ck!" Yelled Taro joyously while he fiddled with the new fabric around his head. No later then anyone would realize, in stumbled the frantic mother whose eyes were welded open and eager to hear the news.

Taro placed one hand on his hip, while his other hand played with the new headband. Eos noticed the shiny metal piece with the Stone Villages insignia and clapped her hands in approval. One of the biggest smiles spread across her face.

"Taro, did you really pass? Oh, sweetie I'm so proud!" Eos walked up to him and Taro immediately held the expression of dread. Sure enough, his mother gave him the most disgusting kiss he could ever hope to receive.

"Thanks… mom." He frowned at her when she pulled away with a cheesy grin.

"Well, at least I know my genin's weakness." Chuckling evilly to herself, she was about to grab Taro once again but the boy jumped away.

"No! Ew!" Now he glared, man his mom could be annoying!

Eos chuckled to herself, "But really, Taro, I'm happy you passed. Now from here on out it's not going to be easy."

"Yeah, yeah, I already received this speech, mom." Taro said as he strode down the hallway, hands behind his head. The hallway was barely lit and the ten year old boy disappeared behind a corner.

Eos smiled to herself, if she hadn't known any better, her own son was starting to act like his father.

Would that mean he would start saying "un" at the end of his sentences? Eos pondered this question for a bit before she realized . . .

"KYAA! The rice! Why do I always forget the rice?!" she tripped over her red kimono as she ran desperately into the kitchen, knowing well that the rice was doomed.

* * *

"KYAA! The rice! Why do I always forget the rice?!" Came a soft yell from inside the building, causing a certain man who was walking up to the doorway to stop suddenly. He wore a long black cape with a hood, several white strings tying the cape closed in front. He held a small pack over his shoulder with his hand, while his other hand was hidden. The gardeners who were in the courtyard all stopped what they were doing when they saw a figure in black walk casually into the Kuchi premises.

A soft laugh came from the hooded being, the one in black began walking toward the house and reached up to open the door.

"Excuse me! You can't just walk in sir!" said a gardener doing her respectful duties to protect the ones inside. However, the person just kept on going as if he hadn't heard the woman covered in dirt. Opening the door and setting his pack on the first step in the household while he removed his leather boots.

"Sir, you can't just walk in here like this! This is a Clan household, and the main one at that!"

"Thanks for informing me that I came to the right household then, un." Said the caped man.

The gardener stopped and huffed, "I'll have you turned in to the authorities! Trust me, I will!"

The man started undoing the white strings, "That would be rather amusing, I bet the authorities couldn't do anything, un."

"Don't test –"

"Can I help you?" came the voice of the first lady. Immediately the gardener backed off but still stood a few feet behind the man. She had poked her head out of the kitchen, both hands holding her in place as she leaned over. The man stared at her through the darkness of his hood, an eerie feeling that made Eos frown.

"Yeah, can you tell this person to back off. They're annoying me."

Eos blinked as the man lifted his hands to pull away the cape from his body. When the hood came off and long blond hair fell out, Eos's facial expression went from frowning to absolute joy.

The man turned his head to the gardener, "You can leave now, un."

The gardener's mouth nearly fell open when she realized whom she had been previously bossing around. Waving her hands frantically, she shook as she noticed the trademark grin reach the man's lips.

"FORGIVE ME! I didn't realize who you-"

"Yeah, I know, un." Deidara laughed as he looked away and back to Eos who had finally walked back into the living room. Slow tears ran down her face and she wiped each one away as she tried to focus on Deidara. He walked up and hugged her tightly, lifting her slightly from the floor as he did so, and then let her down.

By this time, Eos had gone into full tears accompanied with laughter. Deidara smiled down at her and played with the ends of her long light brown hair.

"W-Welcome home." She spoke into his chest, happily recognizing the same scent he had about him.

"You act as if it's been a lifetime, stupid student."

Eos looked up at Deidara and smiled through her tears, "5 years will always be a long time, Sensei."

Deidara shrugged, "It could've been worse, I could've been gone for . . . 5 and a half years, un."

Eos glared at him, "Don't play with me Sensei."

Deidara laughed, "who said I was playing, un?"

Eos now truly glared, warning him, "Deidara."

Lifting her chin with his finger, Deidara softly spoke, "At least I'm home, right, un?"

The woman felt caught by him, a feeling that altogether wasn't that bad.

Deidara began to lean forward and brushed his lips against hers, "I missed you Eos."

"I missed you to."

Deidara was in the process of kissing Eos when quite suddenly, both of them heard another person stumble. They both glanced over to the hallway and Eos laughed, pulling away from Deidara. She knew full well what had just happened and put her hands on her hips.

Deidara watched her curiously, almost acting ignorant with the sound.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Taro."

Deidara's eyes shot toward Eos, and finally to the end of the hallway.

That's right, five years would make the kid about . . . ten years old?

"Taro." Eos said sternly, her eyes now narrowing, "come out."

The boy in hiding, knowing full well that tone of voice, took a step into the hallway, and then the next. His head was lowered, and his blond hair draped each side of his face.

Deidara was extremely amazed at how different the child he had seen five years ago looked. Slowly but surely, Deidara's grin returned.

Eos quirked her head at Taro's new found emotion known as bashfulness, "Taro, what's wrong?"

"Hey kid," said Deidara, Taro glanced slightly up, "So? How strong have you gotten? You're not crying still, un?"

Something hit a very familiar memory in the child's head, but he wasn't quite sure what memory it was. Taro raised his head and concentrated on the man's grinning face, trying his hardest to recognize it.

"Who . . . who are you?" questioned Taro, looking even more puzzled. Deidara laughed and scratched the back of his head. Eos looked toward Deidara sadly, after all, the man had never truly been in Taro's life for very long.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't remember 5 years ago, un."

Wait, five years ago?

Taro now realized that five years ago something big happened, some kind of explosion and that's when they moved to Stone Village. The child's eyes widened when he remembered a man with blond hair grinning down at him.

No way!

Taro suddenly smiled, "It's you!"

Eos began to chuckle underneath her breath, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing at the man beside her. Deidara sort of figured the kid wouldn't remember him or his name. However, with Eos laughing at him, it didn't make him feel any better.

"My name's Dei-"

Immediately Eos slapped at hand over Deidara's face, causing a painful sound that made Taro grimace. Deidara nearly fell backward in shock, the pain in his lips becoming more than he could handle and he glared threateningly toward Eos.

"Taro, I think the rice is done. Why don't you go in there and start putting the rice into some bowls while I take our guest to his room."

Taro huffed, "You mean salvage the good rice and scrape the side of the pan, right?"

It was at this time that Deidara was happy Eos's hand was over his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter. It was very true, Eos always burned the rice…

Eos glared, "What was that?"

The boy turned his head, "Nothing, going to do it right now!"

As the boy finally reached the kitchen and disappeared, Eos felt her hand being tugged away. Eos fell forward slightly and stared into Deidara's glowering face.

"Why did you not let me tell him my name, un?"

Eos pulled her hand back and frowned, her eyes looking to the floor, "Taro knows that a man named Deidara was his father. He also knows that the one known as Deidara was a murderer and part of the Akatsuki. If Taro knew that you were that man, he'd hate you for the rest of his life."

Deidara's eyes drifted toward the door of the kitchen, "He's an extremist, un?"

Eos nodded her head, "He'd die for Stone Village if it was needed."

Deidara twitched at the statement, still slightly frowning toward the kitchen door.

"Deidara, I think it's-"

"Not wise. He only understands things that everyone else tells him, and he doesn't understand the actual facts. Eos, you've been raising him so that he'd end up like another shinobi on the battleground dying for what he believed in, un."

Eos glared at Deidara, "Me?! It's your father whose been drilling all this nonsense into his head! I have no control over it, your father is still the leader of the Kuchi clan."

Deidara blinked, "So he's still alive?"

Eos huffed, "Is that the only reason why you came back? Was it because you heard your father was passing? Did you not come back because you thought you were ready to hold your own role in the family?"

The man stayed silent as he waited for what was to come next.

And it did.

"Did you not come back for Taro and me?"

Deidara smirked, "Eos, of all the things the boy needs to know, is who is father really is, un." With that said, Deidara walked quickly passed Eos and toward the kitchen. Eos turned around and stared at him, something inside of her telling her to stay away and another telling her to stop him.

When Deidara reached the kitchen door, he nearly wanted to bust out laughing.

"Eos, did you know that Taro was no longer in the kitchen?"

Eos went pale, " . . . what do you mean?"

Deidara turned around and laughed, "He's not doing what you asked him to do, un."

A thin eyebrow twitched on the woman's face, "Taro…"

It was at this time that Deidara wondered if his own mother acted the same way when he ran away from his duties. Deidara grinned at the thought and quickly threw it out, his mother could never do that. He turned his head back toward the open window, the curtains slightly moving from a slight breeze.

Now the question was, where did Taro run off to?

* * *

Lifting up the metal bandana, Taro stared at his own handiwork and sighed sadly. It was stupid, how much he wanted his mother to be proud of his own successes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be the son that she wanted him to be.

"So, this is where you ran off to, un?"

Taro jumped at the sudden voice and quickly hid the headpiece in his yukata and hoped that the guest didn't know what he had actually done. The man slid down the front of the boulder until he reached the area where Taro was, still keeping a good couple of feet in between them. Deidara stared off over into the valleys before them. He also laughed to himself at how this area was strictly forbidden to anyone and whoever got seen in this area was to be punished immediately. After all, too many people have died on this side of the mountain.

He smiled as he held onto his knees, "This is a beautiful place, un."

Taro nodded, "They say that my father used to come here when he was a kid. This was the one place where he came up with all his ideas for his art." With that, Taro dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out some clay. Deidara's smile twitched upward.

"Do you care about your father?"

Taro shrugged, "I don't know, I've never really met him. Everyone says that he died when Nami-chan got locked up."

Nami…

Deidara shook his head, "Your mother says that you hate your father."

Taro smiled and held up his clay, "I only act that way because everyone expects me to, and if I don't then people start saying that I'm going to someday betray the village like he did. But, I'd really like to see him someday. I heard so much about him, and he sounds like he'd be an awesome dad."

Deidara smiled and looked down, "Well, I'm sure even your father can tell that headband is a fake, un."

Taro froze and glanced toward the man beside him, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You must've created that headband just so your mom could be proud of you."

Taro stayed silent.

"But, your mother is pretty mad right now."

Taro looked up to the opposite man and something suddenly dawned on him, "W-what's your name; mom wouldn't let you finish earlier."

Deidara glanced toward the boy, "I don't know if I really should tell you it."

Taro leaned in further, "Aw, come on, please tell me!"

"Lean any further and you'll slide off this rock and inevitably fall of this cliff, un." Said Deidara as straight-faced as he could manage. Taro frowned and went back into his original sitting position.

"Let me get this straight, Taro, you don't really hate your father though he was an assassin and enemy to all areas?"

Taro shook his head, "Nope, because everyone always tells me on how much I act like my father."

"Well, you still have to learn how to say 'un' at the end of your sent-" Deidara clasped his own hand over his mouth hard. He slipped! He actually slipped up!

Wow, he must be getting old…

Taro stared at the man next to him, "Ne, you say 'un' at the end of your sentences."

Deidara sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Listen kid, it's very important that you don't tell anyone this, or else I'd get into a lot of trouble, un."

Taro nodded him to continue, eager to hear what was coming next.

"Kid, my name is Kuchi, Deidara, former member of the Akatsuki organization and still a hired assassin."

Taro froze, his mouth agape from the new information that the man bestowed upon him. All this time, all those memories of that man, they were all of his father. So many questions bubbled up into his mind, each one demanding to be said. Taro's blue eyes watched the man as he smiled slightly while he stared out onto the landscape.

Taro looked like this man?

Then one of the questions slipped through his lips, "Why'd you leave?"

Taro stopped all movement right after he spoke and quickly looked away.

Deidara looked toward Taro, however, he looked more sensitive at that moment than right before Eos's supposed death.

Deidara expertly forced a smile, "I wasn't ready . . . to be a father, un. Of all the things I knew I understood, being a parent was a hard responsibility for me at that time." Deidara's smile broadened, "Taro, to be honest, I never dreamed of being a father. Well, wait… I take that back. I thought about it once or twice when I was growing up in the Akatsuki. I always thought the idea might be fun, un. But when I saw your mother holding you for the first time, I had no idea."

Taro smiled as he held his legs more tightly than his father.

"When I left five years ago, I was hoping that maybe I'd finally grow, and maybe I'd be more prepared for the life that awaited me here. Though, it was a painful concept for me to bear, to leave your mother, I did it anyways just to make all of us happy, un."

Taro laughed, "Mom always told me of some of the memories she shared with you, and they were always really funny."

Deidara shook his head and laughed slightly, "Really, 'cause whenever I think of them, those memories were really irritating. I mean, your mother and I didn't ever really get along while she was in the Akatsuki base."

"I . . . have another question . . ."

Deidara leaned back, "Un?"

"Why'd you leave Stone Village?"

The elder blond frowned and stayed quiet for a moment, remembering those memories always had a bad effect on his mood.

"Your grandfather . . . he sent me away to the Akatsuki just to save our family, un. You see, Taro, I never left Stone Village. I was just forced away from this family and I was extremely grateful to it later on, un. I got to meet so many people, some of which pissed me off and others that inspired me."

Itachi . . . Blind little ass who always acted better and didn't care about his own art.

Kisame . . . Fish face and fish for brains. . . all together, not a bad guy really.

Sasori . . . He was grateful to at least meet a mentor . . . Without Sasori, he might have never met Eos and let her tag along.

Tobi / Madara . . . He hated his guts and annoyed him to no end, but he did save Deidara's life in the base.

Hidan . . . Hated him.

Kakuzu . . . greedy little thief . . . stole Deidara's money one lonely night then swore it belonged to the Akatsuki. Treasurer. . . yeah right.

Zetsu . . . Also relatively grateful to him to, many fond memories of beating up Tobi together.

Konan . . . Never really got to see her, but he always like to imagine her as the older sister who took a completely different view on art.

Pein . . . Deidara's second father if he thought hard about it. The man always took care of him and punished him to teach a lesson.

In all, so many people died in that last battle, and so many he would never see again.

After taking Taro back home, Eos ran to the doorway and glared at the young boy who immediately stopped beside his father. Eos's eyes slightly softened when she watched Deidara lift a hand and rest it on the ten-year-old's head.

"Eos . . . I do believe our son here needs to tell you something, un."

"S-son?" Eos looked to Deidara and blinked then to Taro who appeared to be well aware of who the man beside him was.

Deidara nodded happily and pushed Taro forward, then placed his own hands into his pockets.

Eos's expression had gone down to a simmer of curiosity as she watched the boy force himself to look up. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked stern.

"Well, what do you have to say? Both of your dinners are getting cold."

Taro didn't think he could shrink anymore.

Deidara sighed and smiled, "This isn't the time to act like a shinobi, un."

Taro looked up to his mother and bit his lip, "Mom, a-about earlier, about coming home . . . I-I didn't really pass the Genin exam . . . I . . . actually failed it."

Eos blinked and smiled, "I kind of figured."

Taro looked up at her with wide eyes, "What?!"

"That headband looked hideously wrong . . . if it were real, I would've sent you back to get a better one."

Deidara chuckled, "Some handiwork, huh student?"

Eos huffed, "Yes, even I have to say I couldn't have tried any harder."

Taro blinked, "Wait, you mean, you knew?"

Deidara laughed, "Kid, I was the one who actually taught her what to look for, un!"

Taro glowered then at a certain rock, "I hate the both of you . . . un."

Both Deidara and Eos stopped and looked bewildered for a moment, then Eos was the first to bust out into a fit of laughter.

"T-Taro! You just sounded so much like your father!" She could no longer control herself, just the mere thought of having a smaller version of Deidara running around made her laugh.

Deidara was still slightly bewildered, but a grin emerged never the less.

Before him he watched as Eos grabbed a hold of Taro and continued laughing, kissed his forehead, and sent him inside. She crossed her arms and looked at Deidara disbelievingly.

"He actually . . . likes you."

Deidara walked up to her and touched her cheek, the tried to appear as self-conceited as possible, "Well, he is my son, un." Eos could only shake her head.

* * *

After dinner, and after sending Taro to bed, Eos sat down beside Deidara at the table. The man to her left appeared to be stirring something in his head, and he had looked like that all evening. This was concerning Eos as Deidara would never really be thinking about things this critically before.

"Deidara." Softly spoke Eos as she glanced at Deidara who returned her stare. "Deidara, I'm glad you told him, since now he knows he really does have a father . . ."

Deidara still didn't appear to be so happy.

"Nineteen."

Eos widened her eyes, "What?"

"When he becomes nineteen, he'll become the next Kuchi Clan leader."

Eos shook her head, "Deidara I don't see how this affects-"

"With my father about to die, I couldn't just drop all the responsibilities onto you and him, Eos. I guess . . . something inside me finally told me that I needed to do something, un."

Eos smiled, "In other words, you came to your senses."

"Though, I don't like the idea of gaining the responsibilities . . . I am pretty sure it's time to stop running."

Eos chuckled, "My, my, my! Are we acting like a mature adult."

Deidara glared, "Shut up, un."

Eos laughed, her hands immediately going up to cover her mouth.

Deidara still couldn't share to same laughter with her. He didn't know exactly why, but just being in this house made him feel . . . odd.

"Any news on Nami?"

Eos's laughter immediately died and her hands slowly dropped, "There has been some news stating that Nami might be prepared to come out. I think your father has had enough, I think he's tired of watching her wither away."

Deidara frowned, "So, someday soon, I'll be seeing her again. When I gain the role of leader, I might just have to go and see how she's doing, un."

Eos now frowned, "Maybe…"

* * *

Many long weeks passed, and during these weeks concentrated mainly of Deidara spending some quality time with his son, getting to know him better. Deidara had also gone to see his father who was deeply grateful to be able to see his son before he died. Deidara knew it was going to happen soon as the man's tired old eyes had lost all emotion to them and his body was no longer strong enough to keep himself up in a sitting position. He had help breathing and there was an occasional man to come and check up on him.

The one thing that his father said that made him wince, was probably one of the most painful things to actually hear.

"_You . . . Are you . . . really my son? You've grown soft, my . . . boy."_

He had grown soft, and that's why it was so painful. He was just so focused on becoming a better person that he had forgotten about all the techniques in the past. He may have considered himself a hired assassin, but he hadn't had a real job since two years ago. That's why he started to believe that now was the time to come . . . home. . .

The day of Deidara's last ceremony into the family, he didn't last longer than the final toast to a successful leader. He had actually disappeared right afterward. Everyone seemed worried, everyone except for Eos, who sat alone with glass in hand, slightly stirring her drink. She knew where he had gone off to, and didn't feel the need to tell anyone else. Taro had also left after the toast because he didn't want to be there any longer than needed.

How alike those two were, but how incredibly different they were also.

* * *

He walked down the lone, dark hallway, many men inside the steel cages recognizing him immediately and kept their mouths shut, others not knowing and seriously regretting it later as their skin had been burnt from some strange small explosion.

The footsteps were bold and brave as he neared his destination and turned toward the barred door.

Inside the darkness of the cell sat one person, though he couldn't quite tell who the person was through the eyes, he had already known who it was.

"Hey . . . Nami."

The figure's head twitched upward, almost surprised to hear the voice calling her name.

"Hey, I just came to see a familiar face, that's all, un."

"You won't see any familiar faces here," she whispered as her head lowered again.

Deidara smiled, "Unfortunately, you're face will never change Nami."

"There's no Nami in this cell. Whoever you are, just leave."

Deidara sighed and the sound of clinking metal caught her attention, her face lifted only enough to look at his hands.

"A key?"

Deidara grinned, "That's right, a key, but regretfully I must have mistaken you for someone else seeming as I was going to let you out due to good behavior. Oh well, guess I'll go look some other place, un."

As Deidara turned to walk the other way, the woman in the darkness made no motion toward the door. She sat there, not wanting to move any more.

Deidara quickly turned around and waiting for the right moment to come, and humorously, it did as a hand reached out of the cell. Deidara took a couple of steps toward the hand and laid the key into her palm.

"Are we willing to leave now, un?"

Gripping the key, Nami reached out and slid it into the lock, shifted it, and opened the door. What walked out of the darkness was nothing more than a dirty, tattered girl who looked far more broken than before. She was a doll that some child had tossed away, and she really did look that way. Her blue eyes were just as tired as his. Her once long blond hair had been brutally cut from her head and she wore a long gown that looked like it belonged with potatoes. She was also really skinny now and it amazed him how much damage could be caused in five years.

Suddenly Deidara's eyes widened and looked beyond her, Nami blinked curiously and turned around. When she did, her heartbeat stopped.

Standing before them was the boy whom she had kept hidden. Nami blinked away the coming tears in her eyes and smiled at him.

Taro didn't hesitate to run toward her and grab her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nami-chan!"

Nami fell to the ground and held him just as tightly, "Oh, Taro, you certainly grew."

Deidara stood there smiling above them, and coughed, "I don't mean to break you two apart, but well, if you really want out, we need to go now."

Nami didn't move but pulled away from Taro and looked at him dead in the eyes.

Taro grabbed Nami's arms and helped her stand, then grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her.

Deidara was left behind, but that's what he actually expected. Nami didn't care about him any more. However, he wanted to put their father at ease before he passed.

When they stepped beyond the gates of what Deidara would call 'Hell,' he turned and stared at Nami then to Taro.

"Taro, can you do me a favor, un?"

Taro stood as straight as he could and as serious as possible. This caused a soft smile to grace Nami's chapped lips.

"Yes sir! What is it I can do for you, sir?"

"I need you to rush back home so that your mother doesn't worry about you."

Taro glowered for a moment before agreeing and ran back into the direction of the village.

It was silent for what seemed to be ages but was only in fact a few seconds.

"Nami, I know you won't talk to me, but when we both return, I'd like for us to actually act more like adults. My ultimate dream is for us to go back home and put everything in the past behind us."

Nami kept her back toward him, "Five years was all it took . . . to soften you up, huh?"

Deidara stayed silent.

"Well," Her voice seemed cracked at that moment, "you lasted longer than I did."

She turned toward him, "Are you actually staying?"

Deidara nodded and put his hands into his pockets.

Nami smiled genuinely, "All I ever wanted Deidara . . . was for you to come back home. Even if you don't care about me, even if you hate me, just having you around in any situation somehow strengthens everyone."

Deidara frowned, "You've had five years of insanity, and you've thought about everything, haven't you?"

Nami also frowned, "Yeah, and now that I look back on all the events, I can honestly say that I must've been completely mad."

Deidara grinned, "No, not mad, maybe more like . . . well, insane could work, un."

Not a second afterward he spoke, Nami was suddenly holding him and crying. Deidara's arms froze as he really didn't know how to deal with Nami, but after many years of observing, he just hoped that he wouldn't screw things up again.

Her tears sounded so painful, more so than Eos's ever was.

She . . . really was in a lot of pain most of her life. So much pain and yet she acted so well, and so sure of herself.

Nami was really the underdog . . .

As a final end to this long story, Deidara did stay within Stone Village for the rest of his life. He had many problems with how Stone Village supported itself and how the Kuchi Clan actually held itself together. Taro passed the next Genin exam and continued on to a Jounin rank. He has also gained himself a nickname throughout the ninja countries. He is now known as the 'Invisible Ninja' due to the fact he's more stealthy with his clay now. A year later from Deidara's final ceremony, Eos had another child. Giving birth to a baby girl and inevitably becoming a momma's girl. The daughter's name was Hikaru and is now a Chunin.

Iwao passed away a couple months after Nami was freed and she spent most of her time beside him. She was also the one who cried the most when he passed away.

Nami became the speaker for the Kuchi Clan and gained the praise of the Tsuchikage, causing her to gain a role in being the representative for other countries. Nami also later fell in love with a man from Hidden Village of Waterfall during one of her visits. She was pregnant for four months before she miscarried. As of now, she's living with Eos and Deidara, hoping to come out of her depression.

Throughout the many years, some being painful while others being joyful, Deidara and Eos stuck together like glue. Eos is still healthy and in love with one of the strongest men in Stone Village, Deidara.

The End.

* * *

AN: "cries" Honestly, I'm going to miss this story, it's quite the daily attachment. Now I have no true reason to be on the computer!! I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue because it was sincerely wonderful to write!! Also, as a quick question to all of you out there who read my story - Please tell me if you would want me to continue on with this story or start a new story with Deidara? If so, gimme ideas, since this story pretty much drained me! I LOVE YOU ALLS!!

OVER AND OUT!!!

Fanfic by ione


End file.
